Her Escape
by JigokuShoujosRevenge
Summary: It was her escape. It was her way to save her love. Back in time, she'll try to remake the man Orochimaru to prevent what he became. Sequel to Prisoner. M for language and future content.
1. My Name Is

It surely was a sunny day. There were clouds off to the horizon threatening rain, but now it was a good time to train. Jiraiya stood off to the side taking in the surroundings. "This would be a great place to put a women's bath. I bet if a just move around some things in my schedule, I could get started on one." Jiraiya smiled at the thought.

I stared at the idiot, knowing what circled his mind. "And you plan to put in secret peepholes for your oh so special research? Will you have a hidden room that feeds and records you with live images of the women? Where shall you hide the camera? Or will you disguise it?" He sent another lecherous smile my way, telling me he knew something I didn't. As though that were possible with a baffoon like Jiraiya.

"Well now, women would love to come here to relax. It's so peaceful and lookie over there. A woman already came here just to relax! They'll be coming by the bakers dozens once I get it set up. Just imagine-" I had already stopped listening and turned my full attention to the woman he pointed out so rudely for his own gain. I scoffed at that idiot's ability of observation. By no means was this a_ woman_. She was a girl no older than thirteen. Perhaps twelve? She also was half dead of chakra exhaustion.

"Jiraiya, you fool! Do you happen to notice anything wrong here?" I ran to the body in hopes of helping. Tsunade was the medics out of the three of us, but I was sufficient in all areas. Jiraiya ran after me to catch up. I doubt he realized what exactly was wrong. I haulted in front of the girl. She was conscious but I wasn't sure if she was lucid right now.

"Orochimaru?" Her voice was so low and cracked, it was almost impossible to hear her. She had black with hair to match. Her hair was short with long bangs to the side of her face. She wore a red hibakama and a white chihaya. **(A/N: standard miko outfit) **She gave a weak smile and repeated my name with a little more vigor. I gave her one last look down. She apparently knew me, but I didn't recognize her at all. When she was born I was probably 14, so maybe it was her parents that I knew. Maybe she recognized me from a description or something. That still didn't explain much.

"Dude, I think she knows you. Hey girlie! How do you know Orochimaru?" Jiraiya immediately began questioning her without taking in the fact she was ill. A baffoon to the end. Her smile got bigger when she heard Jiraiya, but her eyes stayed trained on me. She made a sad attempt to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself." I ordered. "You've exhausted your chakra. You need to rest."

"She never answered my question!" Jiraiya began whining. "How do you know Orochimaru?"

She managed to sit up, still smiling even though her eye was cringing at the pain. "Because I love you." Before I realized what was going on, she was on my lap, hands holding my face. She was kissing me. She collapse into my chest a few seconds later.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you! She's like less than half your age! And your invovled with her!" Jiraiya wouldn't shut up. I had a good mind of pounding his face in Tsunade-hime beat me to the punch, literally. We were in the hospital room of the girl from earlier. I stared at her. What kind of little girl waits for random people to go to her and then tells them you love them? Then again I wasn't random person. She knew me somehow.

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi-sensei has started addressing me a little too familiarly for comfort. "There isn't any truth to Jiraiya's rambling, is there?"

"Sensei! What are you talking about! You can't believe a word this pervert says. He probably just said it 'cause his sick mind percieves things differently than normal people. Do you honestly think Orochimaru would date a ten year old! He is 27!" She emphasized my age as though that was the most important to remember.

"Jiraiya isn't completely lying, just over exaggerating. She told me she loved me and kissed me. She was completely out of it. It was probably a fluke. . ." My voice died down to a whisper as I choked out the lie. I didn't want to be in the spot light because a subject such as this is just plain humiliating.

"Oh come on Oro! She called you by name! Quite familiarly might I add!" I sent him a death glare. If that idiot didn't shut up then so help me - "And she knew I was there too, but she would only look and smile at _you._" Just wait Jiraiya, just wait until the next time we spar.

"Fine that may be true but I swear I never saw her before in my life!" I was yelling and likely to make a scene, but damn him! Why did he have to bring up the whole story? I just want to leave. Damn Jiraiya and damn-

"It's alright that you don't remember me. I never expected you to, I suppose." She whimpered something else that sounded like, _That was a different life._ She was smiling at me again. She sat cross-legged on hospital bed her face resting in her hands. "How are you?"

"We should be asking that to you . . ." We left a pause for her to fill her name into the blank. She didn't take the hint. She only giggled. "What happened? Why were you out in the middle of nowhere?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling. "Darou. (1)" Her fingers went to touch her lips. suddenly she snapped out of it and went back to how she was sitting before. "I don't want to tell you." She giggled at my face contorted in anger. This girl was pissing me off.

"I think we should hand the girl over to the interrogation ninja." Jiraiya was about to protest. "A girl shows up inside the village with no intention of telling us how she got here or her name. Don't you think it's somewhat _suspiciousssss._" The kind-hearted fool still tried to defy my logic.

"We don't know she won't tell us her name. We haven't asked!"

"We gave her a chance, unless you forgot our earlier inquiries."

"Yeah, one so disceet she probably didn't understand! Just ask straight out!" He turned to her with a smile on. "So, sweetie, what's your name?" He hunched down on knees to her height and ruffled her hair. She didn't seem to mind, but I suppose it was because her hair was already askew.

She in return, smiled sweetly to match Jiraiya's, and gently placed her hand over his. "I don't want to tell you." (They all sweat-dropped while Jiraiya fell anime style.)

"WELL WHY THE HELL NOT!?" His face was flushed with anger. What a _big_ surprise that a little girl could make him look stupid. Jiraiya continued to argue with her and she would throw back witty comments that only further riled him. She did this without much effort, seeing how her eyes were trained on me and me alone.

An odd thrill ran through my body at seeing her stare at me with such a confident smile. Fresh meat to play with. She's already shown she's a challenge. It does seem obvious she's set out to make me into a fool. Well, I can play her game too. I stared right back into her eyes.

* * *

I watched Orochimaru. His younger self was handsome, but looked basically exactly the same as before. Or should I say after? The spell (or would it be a jutsu?) was designed for miko's uses in emergencies. I probably ran out of energy and couldn't travel back any further. I had time traveled before but I only took myself back an hour. I'm not surprised that going back so far landed me in a hospital.

It's just like I'm not surprised about Orochimaru not remembering me. It doesn't make it hurt any less. He used to love me. We used to be happy, but I fucked up. I couldn't control the jutsu while using so much energy. I began to age backwards too. Now, he won't look at me. Maybe later when I get my energy back, I can go back in time to make us the same age. Until then, I'll just need to work with what I got. And at least what I got includes him making eye contact with me. It means I'm at least holding his interest.

"Why won't you say your name, shoujo?" I looked up at the older man, Orochimaru's sensei. He was a kind man.

"Shirinai, hontou. (2) Maybe because I don't want Orochimaru to know."

"And why is that?" Orochimaru replied dryly.

"Because I want to tell you when I make you fall in love with me again." I smiled at him, but he scowled.

"Give up on that notion, _shoujo._ I'm not interested in such insufferable, immature children."

"To each their own, I suppose. Maybe you will eventually that would be nice." I put my fingers to my lips again. "Sensei-san, maybe I can whisper my name in your ear. As long as you promise not to repeat it outloud or refer me as it. Would that be okay?"

He laughed a hearty laugh. I think he liked me. We would get along well. Plus I could probably use him to help me play around with Orochimaru. Now that I have my youth, I might as well enjoy it. "Hai, hai. I'll just refer to you as shoujo."

"Hai. Come closer." I wagged my finger at him to signal he should come closer. "My name is Mizuka Hayashi."

**A/N: First chapter. How was it? Review.**

**1 - I wonder**

**2 - I don't know, really.**


	2. Foot Notes For Understanding

_Foot notes for understanding the girl._

Number 1: She has adventurous hands.

I frowned as I walked the girl to interrogation. Sarutobi-sensei had listened to my advice about not completely trusting the girl. The downside was I was forced to escort her. And it was _the girl's idea!_ When she finished whispering in Sarutobi-sensei's ear. They acted extra chummy, even after he explained to her they had to interrogate her as a procaution. What did she say? _'Of course, it's for the safety of the village.'_ I furrowed my brows, remembering their betrayal.

* * *

''Of course, it's for the safety of the village." She cast another smile in my direction as she hobbled off the bed. And collapsed. The heart rate machines that were still hooked up to her began beeping off the charts. She was over exerting herself. Nurses ran in at full speed.

"AHHHH! Kawai shoujo-chan!!! Dijoubu?" One nurse in a small number that caused Jiraiya to nose bleed himself out of the room, crouched down beside her.

"Here, let me help you up!" A second nurse came behind the girl and grabbed under her arms. (I keep needing to refer to the girl as 'her' or 'girl' which is becoming increasingly annoying). The girl climbed to her feet but swayed. If not for the third nurse, who apparently had nothing better to do, rushing over and catching her, she would have fallen.

"What happened, shoujo?"

"Gomen, gomen. I was trying to see if I could walk. I need to go somewhere. I suppose I'm not quite strong enough yet. But don't worry! I'm sure Orochimaru would mind giving me me a piggyback ride, ne?" That's why she smiled. She planned this.

"No." I gave a curt response, to show her who was boss. "I have better things to do other than babysit, as I am sure these woman do to. Get up when you can and find someone to point the way. I refuse to play a part in this. Pathetic." Her plan wasn't as well thought out as I first thought. I over estimated her. But there was that glint in her eye wouldn't leave until -

Her eyes began to water and tears gathered at the tip of her chin as the water broke free. "Why not? O-ororo-chan? I thought we we ere gettin' along!" At how hard she was crying it was hard to understand her. Disturbingly upsettingly so, the nurse right by her, seemed to have no problems judging me. I took a step back as an uncharacteristic shiver of fear run up my spine. The three nurses took the forms of demon spawns. Fire lit their eyes and fangs gnashed together as their banshee cries reached my ears.

"YOU COLD HEARTED SNAKE!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAKING THE KAWAII SHOUJO-CHAN CRY!" Nurse 2 crawled from behind the girl and sat up on her hind legs, one arm on the ground steadying her form.

Nurse 3 was the worst of all. Out of nowhere, she popped up right in front of my face. She was expressionless, beside the narrowed, clouded-over eyes. Her voice was low and deep, dripping with killing intent. "How just like a man." I backed up again, but couldn't. I had apparently backed up already again and again and again into the wall. "GET HIM!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Needless to say, I walked out of that hospital with all sorts of bruises and contusions and the girl. But back to my foot notes to understanding her. She wouldn't keep her hands to herself. She kept touching my hair. Raking her finger between each strand, entwining it with hers, unintentionally of course. What disturbed me was the fact of how familiar and right it felt. Everytime that feeling came over me, I made sure to slap her hand away.

At first it worked. Then her hands roamed to my face. They traced the purple markings framing my eyes. I hated them. I hated the way they captivate everyone. I hate how everyone mocks me for them. As a child, I was tormented. They were birth marks, or something of that nature. Children had the audacity to say I wore _make-up_. And of course when that happened, it encouraged people to call me a woman. Now, I hate them even more for drawing this _parasite's_ attention.

I watched her trace the lines before decidingto voice my distaste. "Stop that! I would appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself." She stilled and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck in a light embrace. It reminded me of how a woman of questionable origin hung onto Jiraiya when flirting.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Hardly." I scoffed. Those woman always acted loosely and drunk to get whatever they wanted. Acted. Pretended. The revalation hit me full force. I growled out loud, alerting an ANBU passing by. He scurried down the corridors fast. "You-"

"So you figured it out already. As to be expected of you. Will you please keep carrying melike this? I won't move around too much, I listen to you, and keep my hands to myself." Her voice was low since her head was resting on my shoulder. I could hear better the colors of her voice. She sounded calm, but sad. She knew now that I knew I wouldn't carry her.

"No. Get down." I crouched to the floor and she slid off slowly. "How long have you been faking?" I was demanding, maybe a little too much so, but she had already pulled the wool over my eyes so many times that I wouldn't treat her as a misplaced child.

"I'll answer if you promise to walk me to interrogation still." I made my first mistake of looking in her eyes. They drowned in desperate hope. I found myself nodding. "Will you be mad?"

I raised my eyebrow. What kind of question was that. I stood, looming over her as a tower. As odd as I found it, I started my own personal game of trying to intimidate her. Maybe then she would stop getting on my nerves. "Yes. But I already am so does it matter?"

"Since on the way to the hospital. About thirty minutes before we arrived I felt my strength returning. I didn't want you to let me go. . . so I reduced my vital signs as low as I could. You already guessed my wobbling was an act, correct?"

"I guessed it but wasn't sure. I also entertained the thought that you got off the bed, _knowing _your legs wouldn't support you. I guess that was wrong. I will praise you on your wonderful acting and manipulation skills, though." I finished sarcastically. I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder, while remembering the pain. Those women had issues.

"Gomena." She bowed so I couldn't see her face while she spoke. "I never expected the nurses to come. I really forgot about when the machine would spike doctors or some form of medical assistance would come. I also didn't anticipate them . . . getting rough with you, so again, gomen." She resumed her erect posture.

I sighed. _Still a child. _"Ikuzo. Hayaku." I didn't want to drag this out any more. I may have had this day freed from missions and my shinobi duty but I didn't want to spend it baby sitting. She slipped her hand in mine. The sudden gesture of intamicy caused me to look over in time to see her staring at my eyes again. When our eyes actually met, she turned away, a light blush coating her cheeks at being caught. Her free hand fisted itself and covered her mouth to avoid me seeing her expression. "What is it on my faccceee the you find sssso faccciiinating?" I hissed, unintentionally drawing out the 's' sounds.

"Your eyes. I was wondering how I could forget how vibrant and exotic they looked."

I gave her a twisted smirk. "You must really love snakes then." She visibly stiffened and tightened her grip on my hand.

She talked slowly with intense loathing caking her quivering voice. "I hate snakes. I have serious phobia on them. My body reacts faster than my mind can comprehend and I'm trapped in paralyzation." She stopped walking and turned to me with worry in her eyes. She twisted me around and latched on to both of my hands. "Demo I don't care if you are the snake sannin! I can look past that and conquer my fear so I can be with you. I've already began to try." She finished lamely.

I shook my arms frantically until she slipped from my grasp. I put my hands to my hips and scolded her as a parent to a child. "I've told you, I am not interested in your type. I want an _older _woman. Besides, all you have is a simple crush. A little girl such as you can't comprehend a feeling such as love. As-"

"Can you? Have you allowed yourself to open up since your parents died. Have you allowed people to get close to you? Have you ever fallen in love with a woman or did you just stay by her side to feel her flesh against your own. What is love but a want to be near another. To hurt when they hurt. To stay by them no matter what . . . extracurricular activties they involve themselves in. How can you question my feelings when you don't understand your own. Locking them all away won't make them disappear. And," she sqawked indignantly," I'm not asking you to lust for the body, but love for the soul."

I stood thee speechless. Good little girls didn't, can't . . . shouldn't discuss such things. And how did she know of my parents? She sighed and covered her eyes as though out of embarrassment. "Some things never change. Hayaku, Orochimaru. Can't keep them waiting, can we?" She walked away, leaving me sputtering out sentence fragments in my attempts of questioning her. I finally decided on the most basic one. She moved so much farther ahead, I had to yell after her.

"How old are you!?" She stopped briefly.

"Darou. But why care unless you've become interested in my offer of being your lover." She started running, leaving me to figure out that she, too, faked not knowing her way around the village and to deal with the questioning glances of passing by villagers. Tomorrow morning, rumors of me being a pedophile would spread like wildfire.

_Foot notes for understanding the girl._

Number 2: She is cunning.


	3. Watching

She had a freshly split lip. Honestly, she could only blame herself for underestimating the cruelty and sense of duty Konoha's top interrogaters possessed. Her mistake was made when she assumed her newly acquired age would provide leniency. She wasn't cooperative, nor was she planning on it. You see Orochimaru was asked to stay and help with the confrontation since 'shesa taken a shining to you, boy.' The hillbillyness was secretly driving her up the wall because she knew he was using it to patronize her. He could tell from her garments she resided in a rural area. Another reason 'Hayashi' _c_ouldn't say anything was, she had no cover story.

"Damn it! I'll ask you one last time, What is your name!" It had already been an hour and they had gotten nowhere. Or rather Shuunji (the interrogater) hadn't. Orochimaru didn't try, he just watched the girl's bored face or glanced to his book. She didn't mind the split lip, the black eye, the dislocated shoulder. She wasn't going to break. Shuunji, however, was another story. It was a well known fact that he had anger promblems. He had a sort of record- no. More like rumors, floating about how he was abusive and sadistic. And now he was unstable.

"I've told the ho-, Orochimaru's sensei it already. Go ask him, if you sincerely wish to know." She wasn't sure what year it was yet. She didn't know if Sarutobi had been coronated as Hokage. Heck, she wasn't really sure when he had been either. She knew she should have paid better attention to the smaller and bigger details alike, but she had seen _him_. And then he was all she saw. Shuunji was about to hit her again. His hand was raised and shaking in anger, but he forced it down as a sadistic smile came on his face.

"Fine. Fine. Let's move on shall we?" He paced the room a little bit before stopping infront of her. "What village do you hail from? And by the by, I WILL NOT accept 'one by a crystal lake' as an answer." She was deep in thought, contemplating her next move when BAM! Her hair was pulled so hard her head lolled back. A weapon of some sorts slashed acrossed her exposed neck. It moved so fast with such procision, she couldn't see it.

Orochimaru watched the blood stain her chest. He watched her move her head back to a comfortable position, like nothing happened. Shuunji grabbed Hayashi's chin between two of is fingers and forced her to look at him. "Not answering quick enough sweetheart." He was smiling. "How about your age? I doubt you would be giving away much with just that, but it's a start."

She smiled right back at him, in the same manner as she had done to Jiraiya earlier at the hospital. "I do-"

"She's twelve. That much she told us at at the hospital. And for what it's worth she did tell Sarutobi-sensei her name, but not anyone else."

* * *

I was surprised that I intervened. But at the same time I knew it was a smart choice (the intervening, not the lying part). If she had provoked him anymore, she would have gotten herself killed. I looked up from my book on animal summons and the jutsus that were derived from them. I caught the gaze of the girl. She smiled widely, a blush tinting her cheeks. _Oh joy. I gave her the wrong impression._ "Great of you to share this information now. Why you didn't bring it up earlier was 'cause. . ." His eyes were suspicious of me. He knows I lied.

"You didn't ask before. Sorry." I kept eye contact to make a point of how I wasn't nervous or feeling guilty.

"Yes I did. To her anyway, seeing as she's the prisoner. What do you think has happened for the past -" He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was broken. He looked to his wrist to view his invisible watch. "hour or so?"

"I wasn't paying much attention, I'm afraid." I held up the book to show him and hide my smug smile. "Oh and she's not a prisoner, just an odd character."

"Pay attention then. You weren't brought her to have fun." A pause as he caught sight of my mouth. "Oh and she's whatever I say she is." With that last jab, he gave me a hard stare before turning around back to the task at hand. He touched his ear and and his lips moved almost wordlessly. I assumed he was calling someone for something on an ear piece. Maybe it was a tranquilizer? No. Even if calming and relaxing the person's mind was an effective way, it wasn't twisted enough for Shuunji. He had needs and a M.O. like serial killers did. . .

I thought it was odd. Watching the man do his job. Watching him smile with his crooked, yellow teeth. Watching him fidget with his calloused hands. Watching him scrape at his own skin in anticipation for the girl's next step out of line with his chipped nails. I realized how much this man sickened me. And he was going overboard, but in return it showed me how interesting she was. She hadn't cried nor screamed out in pain. Disturbingly so, I found it an . . . arousing quality. I was trying to control my body. Understand, I WAS NOT being turned on by a child. Understand it was blood lust. In the field, I had acquired a certain taste of shinobi to feed my need for the thrill of the hunt, if you will. She happened to be fitting the profile. Strong-willed and strategic.

A knock echoed through the room. Shuunji moved to the door keeping his eyes trained on the girl for suspicious movement. He grunted as he put all his weight into swinging the iron bolt door open wide enough to stick his head out. As they conversed I watched the girl more closely. I was amazed as she began to heal the gash on her neck and relocate her shoulder. She stopped immediately as Shuunji turned around, slamming the door shut. "New tactic! I just got a new toy from Santa!" His smile died, taking in her new, improved appearance. He faced me. "You shouldn't have healed her."

"Me? Why would I heal her?" I tensed. It would be bad if I got into a fight with him. I would not only get seriously injured, but my reputation would be shot. He would make it out, that I was aiming to help a suspicious character. He would place me against my village and they would believe him. He had connections up with elders, one of the reasons his slate was so squeaky clean and the rumors stayed just that. And telling the truth? Who would believe a ten year old capable?

"I healed myself." We turned to look at her. She stayed looking forward, hands clasped in front of her.

"You what?" He moved to her, angrier than before. I looked at the mechanism he slammed on the table. I leaned forward to get a closer look at his toy. It was a device that tore fingernails off. You strapped the offender's hand on the plank of wood. You pivot the metal piece that resembled a nail clipper, slide the tip of the nail in, and jam down the lever. It was quite unpleasant. I had heard stories of prisoners being forced to remove their own finger nails. The morons would draw it out instead of doing it quickly, which was just plain masochistic when you thought about it.

"I healed myself. I have enough chakra and common knowlegde to do it. Want me to demostrate for you?" She didn't wait for a response. Her battered lip regained it's natural look. when she smiled wide, her mouth no longer bled.

"Well shit! We got ourselves a ninja!" He smiled a toothy grin and cracked his knuckles. "No wonder it's been so hard to break 'er. She ain't no average joe civilian. I shouldn't be holding back!" He paused. The light in his eyes mirrorred his thoughts. It screamed 'How can I have fun?' "Well first, I suppose we use my new toy. no reason to let it go to waste."

"You shouldn't patronize me for being a mere child. I _am _capable of doing many thing that adults can do. I have my own strengths and talents. And I know myself, my goals, my true desires. A child's body, doesn't mean an immature mind."

"That so? Let's see how much you can handle then." She didn't struggle as he pulled her arm toward the device. She didn't bat an eye when he strapped her hand in. She didn't cry when he slowly tore the fingernail from her flesh. She stayed absolutely still and watched me, displaying no emotion or sign of discomfort. It was unnerving to watch a young girl be tortured and have her do nothing but stare at the man she claimed to love.

The second nail came loose.

_What the hell is she watching for? What does she want? _

The third came off partially, but Shuunji's hand purposely slipped so he could redo it.

_She is waiting. For what? Do you expect me to stop him? I won't, damnit, I won't! _She gave a light smile as if to calm him and say '_That's not what I'm after.'_

His grip on her wrist tightened as he moved her hand around. A bruise formed. Splotches of purple with yellow hues on the edges.

Well what the hell was she after? Those calculating eyes. They were studying. They were looking for something. They wanted to condemn me. Why? What have I done?

It was only for a second. It was only a flash, but I saw. For a brief moment her composure was lost and pained flashed throughout her face. She showed him the pain. She wouldn't stop waching him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME, GOD DAMNIT!"

Her face was contorted with shock. Shuunji looked confused. He hadn't noticed the girl wasn't paying any attention to his methods. While Shuunji kept up his stupor, the girl's expression melted into regret. She moved her eyes scrunched up as if to block the flow of tears before sliding to the ground as though she was ashamed. Suddenly she faced Shuunji. "I originate from the Village Hidden by Wolves. I am a shinobi-in-training. I came hear to apprentice under Orochimaru. On my way here I ran into some masked ninja. I tried to fight them off, but wasn't strong enough. In the end I just depleted most my chakra. I used my reserves to make it to Konoha but I overestimated my stamina and collapsed out in a field." She saw my discomfort and gave up her story. _But it's a lie isn't it?_ I knew she was lying. I didn't know how, but I knew.

_"I love you."_ That was what she said. And she meant it as much as a child could. That's why she came. That's why I know she lied. "Bitch, you think I'll fall for that?" He raised his fist to punch her in the face. _"I love you." _I caught his fist and flipped him over the table beside the girl. His head made a few attemts to raise itself before collapsing. He was unconscious.

"That's enough. Before you condemn, check the facts. Maybe she was telling the truth." I defended her. She acknowledged me and gave her respect by holding her own for my sake. She chose _me _when she came here. She was watching _me _when she came here. She freely will stay with _me_. She, therefore, belonged to _me. _I don't like sharing my possessions. I was far from 'in love' with her, but now she was mine. She caught my interest and now that her lie was said and done, I would be her sensei. I would train her. Eventually, she may even outgrow her sentiments, but it wouldn't matter. A bond like that would tie her to me for good. It will keep her my tool.

I stood across the table staring into her eyes. They were fairly big. The black abyss betrayed nothing, yet the unsaid words passed between us. I smiled. "Come, shoujo. From now on, you will live and train with me." I turned and walked out the door. I opened it easier than Shuunji. I didn't turn around or wait up for her. Her footsteps had fallen in sync with mine. A shiver ran down my spine as a sense of familiarity welled in my chest. She was my shadow. The other half of me.

* * *

**End. (Chapter wise) I plan to explain why Orochimaru is so quickly attached to Kiki in he next chapter and Shuunji will be back. But for now that's it. Review and tell me your questions so I can help.**


	4. Memento Mori

I blinked. He _had _wanted me to follow, right? It was a shock, but I smiled haplessly anyway. I knew I was going in the right direction when I ran ahead. I knew this was his apartment when I ran inside. But when you invite someone to live with you. . . aren't you . . . don't you. . . his living arrangements were . . . yeah. His apartment had four rooms. Bathroom. Bedroom. Kitchen. Living room.

The kitchen was filthy. It looked like it was used a few times then left to rot. Dishes were stacked in the sink. The color was real dingy. An ungodly gray. The shades of it were different, telling me once it had been white. He had a trash can but it was empty. He didn't bring leftover or fast food home. He seemed to only eat out. Didn't he have time for cooking.

The living room was better, but he had lots of scrolls and books stuffed around. Places were bookmarked by being left open. Dust acccumulated on at least half of them though. It was sad. A notepad was on the table with notes jotted down and ideas for combining jutsus without using excessive chakra. His writing was complex and a little beyond my understanding. Many of his ideas seemed far-fetched, but those ones had (creepily enough) smiley faces on them (few with frownie faces), so I imagined they worked.

His bedroom? I didn't dare go into. In the past . . . or future, I could go lay in his bed and he would come in and sleep with me. Now in this body I couldn't. This body might give me what I need to save him, but apparently the cost was giving up him. So this was my escape, damn. I wasn't even going to try to win his love or interfer with his personal life. Step one: Don't go near the bedroom. I couldn't anyway. Besides, why would I want to? The rest of his house is a pig sty. Everything is disorderly chaos! I mean . . . _How the hell did I end up in his bedroom?_

Yes. I manage to subconsciously walk into his bedroom. It was messy in a way that showed he didn't use it much. His bed was made, but with wrinkles. His drawers open with some clothes hanging out. Apparently he came her to lie down or sit, and change clothes. He didn't actually sleep in the bed or else it would be different as in completely made or covers askew. I shivered involunteerily. _Does this mean he goes and does his experiments at night? Didn't I go far back enough? Maybe I need to go back again. But I don't have the energy to do that and survive. _As of now my worst fear was I wouldn't be able to save him.

I felt guilty for running ahead of Orochimaru, but I wanted to get comfortable and get a feel of how he was right now and it wasn't good. I supposed I could have just stayed behind with Orochimaru and talked to him, but he wasn't in a talkative mood. I tried, but he was lost in thought. When he got like that it was no use in trying to deal with him. He seemed to snap out of it when I ran forward, but he made no move to catch up. I found it odd.

I knew how to find his house because on the special days when Orochimaru was relaxed and happy, he mentioned tidbits about his old life in Konoha. He said it was a rented apartment on the third floor that was small and cozy. That's the only description of it I was given. When I asked fore more details he said he couldn't remember and now I know why. His place was _so bland!_

I looked around his room again. No pictures of families and friends. I remembered what got him started on his immortality trip. His parents' death. "When did they die, I wonder. He must of been pretty young."

"I was." I turned around to face an angry Orochimaru. He was leaning against the door, blocking the exit. His jaw was clenched, his face cast down and his eyes hidden in a shadow, created by his growing out bangs. "It's rude to come into others rooms, or house for that matter, without permission." I've seen this side of him before. It's a dangerous side, but since he's young, he might not be so bad. His anger control was better, for sure. "Why are you in here?"

"Where else was I to go? Back in the interrigation room, you said I was to live with you. Did you mean it?" I sat down on the bed and crossedmy legs. I rested my hands on my knee and waited for the answer. He was silent and eyes downcast. I smiled and started to laugh tears forming in my eyes. "You forgot! . . . Don't tell me you forgot my name too!" He gritted his teeth again and looked at me. I stopped. "You did, didn't you." I whispered softly.

He didn't care enough to listen. It hurt, a bit. I sighed in disappointment. "How do you know me?" He was staring at me in curiousity, studying me, dissecting me with his eyes, like a lab rat. So that was it. He only wanted me here for one reason. Abundans cautela non nocet. Better safe then sorry. He wanted to see what kind of threat she was.

"What makes you think I do? Why don't you think I just heard about you and fell in love?" I smiled as innocently as possible. Certain reactions and gestures were the same as when he was alive in the future. Certain looks came into his eyes that made me forget the situation. I used Orochimaru's blood in the circle. I tried to transfer his sense of love into the new Orochimaru, but sadly the control must have dwindled like me with my aging. I wonder what sort of memories were burnt into his body. Obviously, none of the mental memories stuck but the body's memories were different.

His body faintly remembered me, meaning he might react on his own on certain occassions, which could be risky, depending what was re-encoded. Like when I was bbeing attacked, he rushed to my defense as he would have before. He was always possessive about such things. But now, he was suspicious. He knows I am a liabilty. He understands, I caused something to happen to him. He knows. He understands. Does he?

"I know you know me because you know about me things, that aren't common knowledge." His hair swayed around his shoulders as he straightened his body and walked in front of me. I wanted to mess with his mind. I had the urge to see if his body was encoded with the need for sexual relief. I was going on the naughty list. . .

"You mean like this?" I leaned forward and kissed his crotch. I licked at the fabric blocking his body, but only for a second. Orochimaru grabbed my head and pushed me back on the bed. I half expected him to mount me and fuck my brains out like old times, but instead he backed up. I smiled up at the ceiling and spoke something that only three other people knew about. "On your penis and right beside it on your thigh is a mark from a kunai Tsunade-chan tried to kill you with when Jiraiya-kun dragged you to a bath house and framed you for peeking. Sarutobi-kun had to pull her off of you."

I sat up and stared at his wide eyes. "Or was that what you meant like?"

"No I meant more like how you knew where exactly my house was, my parents, and my . . . reaction, to their untimely death." His eye narrowed in questioning.

"I won't tell you." I kept up my ignorant behavior. The truth wasn''t something I could ease into. Besides how would he believe it? He's much to conceited to think _I _could kill him.

His fists clenched. And he started laughing happily, but it still sounded twisted. "Oh, but you have! In the hospital, I did hear you right, didn't I? You did say we knew each other from another life. So you died and were reborn. Is that it!?" His eyes were lit up and a genuine smile was plastered on his face and I was horrified. I did something bad. It was me. I fed the flame and ludicris idea of reincarnation.

"No!" I yelled it out in a panic. "That isn't it at all! You're twisting what I say in your mind!" My mind wheeled into overtime. I had to undo the damage, but I didn't know how. His whole reason for immortality was to see his parents again. To have his family back because he was given the dellusion by the snake in the cementary. He took the symbol of it's shedded skin the wrong way. _He_ started to shed his skin, to keep shedding until he found what he was looking for.

"Your parents are dead damnit." He needed to understand. I don't care if I hurt him. He needed to understand. "They won't come back! Even if they are reborn, they won't recognize you." I came here to fix this. "They no longer are your parents they are other people." I will. "Memento mori (1)! It is meant to be like that, but you won't have it because you live in a fantasy. Immortality?" I spat on his foot. "Bastard, you're planning to give up for a dream you can only chase!"

My yelling wore me down. I was out of breath. He only stared at me inquisitively. "So, I was wrong about that. You aren't from a past life. A past aquaintance? Hmmm." He tried to walk out the door with his arms folded across his chest. He had no anger. He was calm and curious.

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING! You ignored all I said. Damnit! I may be a child, but don't brush me off like that!" I was crying in anger and frustration. I hated this body. I hated my weakness.

He stopped and turned around. His eyes held pity and sadness. "No one ever understands. Nor do they own the capability to. How am I to believe you to be any different. This subject has been gone through in many different forms, many different times. Do you expect me to be effected by what _you_ say? Not likely." He paused. "You are a strange one though. You hit some vital points in your ranting, but none of the understanding. And Memento vive (2)." He walked out the door sighing in disappointment.

I stopped crying. The tears were still there but I stopped at least. He was right, I didn't understand. And I wouldn't ever at this rate. And if I couldn't, how was I expecting to save him? I put my hands to my face and shed new tears. "Memento mori, Orochimaru. Please, don't make me prove it again."

* * *

**Sorry I'm taking so long. Failing two classes and I'm trying to raise the grades. And then there's the issue with this attendance review board and crap. . . Well here's this. It's a bit hurried, so sorry. Shuunji is in the next chapter. Being a whiny bitch.**

* * *

**1 - Memento mori - Remember you're mortality or Remember you will die. Which ev.**

**2 - Memento vive - Remember I will live**


	5. Pain

Well it was a miracle and impossible to be anything less. She had cleaned Orochimaru's apartment top to bottom in only 4 hours. His kitchen was clearly a kitchen painted white with four mahogany cupboards above the sink. The counter opposite was tile. A breadbox, long useless, was bustling with bread and bread related products. Why? To distract. Of course. She was rearranging the kitchen and had been for the last hour. The fridge was over stocked now. The food needed to be reorganized constantly. There was plenty of free space since the fridge was rather large.

The clinking of wine glasses was heard, small and subtle. Orochimaru had moved the table closer to the couch. The couch he had flipped so it was facing the kitchen. A candle holder was in the wall rather than a light. The candle was a trick candle that wouldn't blow out. The flame constantly flickered, dancing in his eyes. He sipped the wine, red as blood, as though contemplating something. A laugh beside him. . .

Kiki had bought a new refridgerator. Why? To get out of the house. She bought groceries, soap, and clothes for herself. How? She went to town and took multiple jobs. Why? To keep busy. She never noticed how cramped Orochimaru's living space wasn't. When it was cluttered, it took away half the room size. That green rug on the floor looks dirty. _I should wash it. Again._ She moved to pick it up. Eyeing the tan walls in front of her. How plain, maybe she should repaint the apartment. Or wallpaper was good too. The floor. _If I put carpetting on the floor the god damned rug can be burned. Filthy. _The wood did have a nice finish though. Why shouldn't it? She scrubbed and waxed it five times the past few hours.

"Excuse me, but are you honestly going to do what I think your going to do? Haven't you washed that thing three times already?" Orochimaru's voice rang out, breaking the silence holding together my sanity. He wasn't dressed nice. I washed his clothes thoroughly and they're still filthy. Gray shirt and black, drawstring sweat pants? Who was he to interrupt my process? I turned to face him with my best fake smile, avoiding the red-head bimbo in stilletto heels. The object of my defection. 'What?' you may ask. Well . . .

Red-head bimbo aka Sajima was Orochimaru's girlfriend ( not to mention his first victim in his experiment killing spree but who cares). She was as tall as Orochimaru. Too much mascara and two different shades of lipstick on her lips which were in a full-blown make-out session with Orochimaru. They went to second base. . . _Clearing thoughts._ Her breasts were average. My old body, my boobs were so much better than hers. I sighed and wiped my forehead. _I'm just being unpleasant. Breathe in-out. Yoga. Meditation. All that crap._ "Well I think it's still dirty."

He gave me an odd look. "OCD."

"What?" I thought I misheard him, but I blushed with embarrasssment when I realized _I did_ hear right.

"OCD" Orochimaru close his eyes, tilted his head back, and waved his finger around to annunciate his words. "OCD is an abbreviation for Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. It's a mental disorder most commonly characterized by intrusive, repetitive thoughts, resulting in compulsive behaviors and mental acts that the person feels driven to perform, according to rules that must be applied rigidly, aimed at preventing some imagined dreaded event; however, these behaviors or mental acts are not connected to the imagined dreaded event."

"Oh, Oro! I love it when you get all scientific fancy on me! It's so cute!" She leaned over and kissed his lips. He flinched noticeably at the use of the nickname, but she was too oblivious to notice. I thought about Orochimaru's description of OCD (it kept me distracted) and snickered to myself. Maybe I was a walking OCD.

"What's so funny?" Sajima pouted. She looked weird, puffing out her cheeks like a toddler who didn't get his way. Mysnickering turned into laughter and I didn't realize until it was too late. I could feel his glare burning me. Shit! He probably thought I laughed at her calling him . . .Oro. . . I wassent into another spasm of laughter. Orochimaru wasn't interested all that much in Sajima like Sasuke wasn't that interested in Karin. Just alter a few things there and you have a past repeat.

I swallowed the air hoping to calm me down. It worked enough so I could fit words in a sentence. "It- private joke. . . thing. You won't geeeet. . . Uhhh you'd have to have known me back in the day." I snickered and was soon joined by bimbo. "Why are you laughing?"

"You talk funny! Back in the day! You sound like the old ladies at the bar remi- remina. . . thinking about when they were young enough to be attractive! I like you!"

I was twitching visibly. "I'm sorry m'am. I don't like you too much. You're loud, annoying, and obnoxious. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Wow! Now you sound like Oro."

* * *

Shuunji sat patiently in the hokage's office as the man read through his report. Things have been so slow as of late. The room was quite clean and clear. The hokage's desk was mostly uncovered and files were neatly organized and set properly in the drawer. Shuunji looked back up to Sarutobi. His brows were creased and lips pressed together in a tight line. He was clearly unhappy with Shuunji's work of the day. He only managed a sigh and slumped in his chair, gazing at the man who was sure to bring on a boring speech of his faults.

The hokage looked to Shuunji. A twenty-something looking man with slicked back black hair and a five o' clock shadow on high cheek bones seemed harmless enough. He was wearing his standard jounin outfit and looked like an outstanding citizen. Looked. His reports were excellent, but the evaluations by his peers were another thing entirely. Accessive violence. Overuse of chemical compounds. And worst of all, Orochimaru himself turned in a report, which he never bothered to before. He tortured the little girl even after extracting the basic information.

Sarutobi folded his hands in front of him in silent prayer as he comfortably rested his chin on them. "You are temperarily relieved of duty." It took a minute for the words to be processed and completely sink in. When they did, Shuunji snapped.

Jumping forward and bashing his palms flat on the desk, he took no time to notice the chair that skidded across the room because of his sudden actions. He was in a state of panic. For him, now was a bad time to be off duty. Certain things needed fixing and those things required him to be within a shinobi status and have money. "But Hokage-sama! Be reasonable! There is no need to-"

He was silenced by the lifted hand in front of his face. "You have been rather off in your methods these past few interrogations you held. I am only having you take a break to rearrange your priorities and rethink your. . . tactics. Dismissed." Dismissed. _Dismissed!? _The worry was quickly replaced as he was casually brushed off. Shuunji was holding back the killing intent much better than his anger. "And I mean from all shinobi duties."

"You can't do that. This town has been in peace so long, we are becoming lax. What happens when we have an emergency and you run up short. Many of the Jounin and Chuunin are busy with previouus engagements."

"Then we'll know where to find you."

"What about my pay? How will I support myself? You can't expect me to lower myself to doing civilian work."

"Humility always was a virtue. But, I see your point. You will be given pay for the time being. Think of it as a paid vacation." Bringing his hands into fists on the desk, he removed them and walked silently out the door. He was no fool. The hokage wouldn't budge and Shuunji had lost.

On his way down, he passed by many ANBU and Jounin and lower ranked ninja. What had they done for this pathetic place? They wouldn't have the guts to do what he did even if it was for their country. How many people had walked into that cramped cell thinking they could make a difference and ran out puking had there been? Hundreds, thousands maybe. And now because he got a little tougher for quicker information they tossed him out into the wild for the wolves.

He remembered a time when they had caught a spy carrying documents over the border. He had been dressed up as a merchant but appeared suspicious since he skipped all the check points prior to leaving the village. Shuunji caught and interrogated him on the spot. He was relaying information on the villages shinobi and work patterns and such. The Hidden Mist Village was planning to start a war with them, but Shuunji stopped them dead in their tracks. Of course no one remembered that.

He stood outside the Hokage Tower before walking down the street towards the Uchiha district. Suddenly, he saw what had caused this wreck. The little girl walked stealthily in front of a restaurant, broom in hand. The little bitch probably went whining to the hokage. He was lucky he didn't get let go. Without noticing, he was releasing his killer intent and strolling straight over to the little girl. She didn't look up when he stood behind her. If she had kept quiet, he would have thought she didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Hello Shuunji-kun. Would you like me to find a table? Or have you come just to speak personally with me?" She finally turned to meet the man's gaze. She put her head down and sighed. "Let's go to the back." She walked in between the narrow ally to the back of the restaurant. Dumpsters that reaked, rats, and cockroaches roamed freely the forest's view. He took one good look at her. She was fully healed, nicely dressed in new garments, and she had a decent job. She was living the good life, while he was screwed. She began to speak but he beat her to the punch.

"Fucking bitch." Before she could react, Shuunji had hooked his first into her jaw. Kiki fell back and sprawled on the floor like a starfish. She quickly recomposed herself and tried to stand. When she got on all fours, he kick her swiftly in the ribs. The girl under him retched, saliva dripping on the ground. Shuunji's hand entangled in her hair and forced her head back so their eyes would meet.

"You're lower then scum."She stated it casually, as though it was a simple, everyday fact of life. Shuunji lifted his knee and crashed it into her jaw, angling it so it hit her in the same spot as last time. This time her bones shattered, preventing her from speaking. He threw her to the side and picked up his foot. He spent the remainder of the time stomping and kicking the girl until the pain drove her to unconsciousness.

He stared down at the crumpled, bloodied form satisfied, and spat on her face. He left her, praying for a slow death. However, he didn't realize she _wasn't _unconscious. Merely playing possum. She crawled away from the rats in fear of being eaten alive. She crawled to the forest and curled up into a ball. She wouldn't be found until the next morning when the trash was taken out.


	6. Maybe Dreams Come True

It was pain that woke her. It was his close proximity that made her flinch. He was a beautiful man close up. She could see no flaws in his face. "Orochimaru. . . ?" She cracked open her eyes and looked around without moving her head too much. It was really painful to lift her head, so all she could do was move black orbs to the left of her. Her throat was dry and her voice wouldn't come out.

Memories came rushing to her like unorganized trafffic. They collided against each with blurring motion, causing blood to pump to her throbbing head, faster and faster until tears gathered in her eyes. "Shush now. You broke your jaw, ribs, had major bruising and ecetera, ecetera. Insolent child. How do you go about and do such things to yourself? I healed a lot of you, luckily, but I'll have to carry on later when I regain my chakra. As of now your jaw is only fractured, but don't try and talk. I'll heal that first thing and then you will tell me who did this to you.

Orochimaru ran his hand through his hair. Pulling a chair from the kitchen table, he swung it in a very un-Orochimaru like manner to face away from her bed. He straddled his seat, putting his arms on the back of the chair, he rested his head on his elbow. "Sleep?" He looked up into Kiki's eyes.

"You're currently occupying my bed. I have wasted an ungodly amount of chakra. Yes I will sleep. Now stop talking or you'll make your jaw worse." He dropped his head again and was out for the count. Staring at him, Kiki unleashed her chakra throughout her body. She was engulfed in a lavender glow as splotches of purple faded to match the rest of her. Her jaw slowly egded in placed and was sealed in placed almost as if super-glued. Everything began to click into place.

Kiki took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dog-earless hair, mimicking Orochimaru's previous movements. You see there was a difference between young half-breed demons and grown half-breed demons. Grown half-breeds had their demonic features showing most of the time except for their particular cycle. The young half-breeds have their cycle reversed. Mostly in human form and at cycle's end the demon form as a human. It was a defense mechanism created to protect half-breeds from human tyranny while they developed.

Briefly she wondered how Orochimaru would react when her time came to transform. Kiki sat up and stared at Orochimaru. Maybe this was her penance, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe. Might be. Could be. It was time to move on. It would be hard seeing how she would see him everyday, eat with him, sleep near him. But the point being he was a man, she was a child. He was with a woman. He had a life she wasn't part of. Being beaten to a pulp puts things in perspective.

She needed to move forward without losing sight of her purpose and spending all her time trying to seduce a man was straying from her path. Kiki sighed and stood, flinching slightly. She may have healed herself, but her body was still sore. She stared at Orochimaru for a moment. Surely he was quite uncomfortable in that chair and it was his bed after all. With a light kiss to his forehead, Kiki manuvered (sp?) Orochimaru in his bed, and tucked him under the covers.

"Kawaii!" She cooed softly having a chibi moment. Huffing, she turned and went to the kitchen. The freshly filled fridge invited her with scents of fresh vegetation. "I'll make . . . a salad I suppose. I don't need fatty foods at this moment." She set to work. While dragging out the lettuce, the salmon caught her eye. _That was his favorite type of meat. . ._ "Maybe I'll make enough food for two. A full blown meal."

* * *

Insolent little girl. Putting me to bed like, like some child! Discreetly, I checked my clothes to make sure I wasn't molested. God knows what she did to me while I was asleep especially with that whole 'Oh I love you!' crap she's pulling. I still haven't figured her motives. She came for training? Why hasn't she asked for a formal session yet? Sex? . . . Dear lord, was her mother running a brothel?

That girl. To get herself hurt to that extent. It seemed familiar. Maybe, I originally met her on a mission andshe was critically hurt. That is a good explaination, but she said she wasn't from her past life. In this life the time line linking didn't add up. She would be either too young to remember or it would have been too soon to not forget.

Wiping my face in frustration, I heard the sizzlin' from the kitchen. So she was cooking. Lucky I woke when I did or else she would have set fire to my apartment. Striding in, clearly portraying his anger and annoyance. "What are you . . ." His voice trailed off and he noticed the counter filled with ebisenbei, kaminari okoshi, and fresh made salmon filled sushi. I licked my lips at the meal before stopping tongue staying still. My favorite foods. Was this girl a stalker or did Jiraiya enjoy my misery? "What is this." I demanded harshly.

She didn't stop what she was doing or turn to me. "Your house, your food, your favorites. Only fair, is it not?"

"Your wounds, your chakra, your rest? I am owed an explaination as to why I took liberties to waste my time healing you if you were capable of it."

"Why are you like that?" She stopped shuffling about.

"Like what?" I lifted my eyebrow, knowing she wouldn't she it, yet know it was raised.

"So defensive. Everything is like a battle with you. Why?"

"I have no idea what you mean." I leaned against the counter, eyeing the sushi. I licked my lips again and shot my tongue out to capture the food. It was sooo worth it.

"Earlier you were mocking me in a fashion of quid pro quo. You always mock me. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Why?"

"Why do you keep asking 'why?' when clearly I can't understand your questions?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "The food is yours. Go ahead and eat it. You must be hungry. I plan to move out soon when I sustain a decent amount of money. Goodnight." She turned and left. I grabbed her wrist.

"What your love for me? Don't tell me your giving up on me?" I suppressed my laughter with what Jiraiya calls 'my trademark smirk'.

"Yes, actually. I will stay by you and be your friend, but I've passed on my delusions of being your lover." She stared at my hand as I didn't let go. I used my other hand to jerk her head back and force her to look into my eyes. I traced my tongue along her jawline. I had a sadistic urge to build her up and shove her down. I crouched and moved my head forward, ghosting my lips across her cheek all the way to her ear. I breathed into her ear.

"What makes you think I want your petty friendship? Such a pathetic girl desperately clinging to an older man for a relationship of both sexual and platonic oreintation. Is your life that empty?" She pushed my away and stroked my face lovingly.

"Yes. Which is why I cling to the little I have at the moment." At some point in her speech my gripped dropped. She walked away to her bedroom. "I'm sorry I haven't much to offer you. I have no body, no money, no reason. I have nothing. I'm also sorry if you see it as a burden."

* * *

Kiki flinched upon entering her room and securely shutting the door. Her breath became rigid. She was horny. She blushed as the burning between her legs burned. It was his fault. His sadistic streak within him, caused a horrible end game. Thoughts clouded her mind of when he last did that. He had carried it a lot further. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_She was pushed backwards on the bed with Orochimaru on top. Already unclothed, Orochimaru avoided kissing her lips. She tried to force him to but he refused. He paid attention to the rest of her body and went straight for what he wanted, trying to be quick for his needs._

_He clutched her thigh and slid his hand up it to her womanhood. Even though, her legs were close together he still managed access. He sucked at her nipple, tugging and biting until it plopped back in place. Her tit jiggled. He slid a finger over her clit rapidly. "Beg me. Your arousal is overflowing, all you have to do is beg and it'll go away." Kiki moaned and buckled her hips, shaking her head fiercely. A finger slipped completely inside her. _

_"Fuck me Orochimaru! Please it AH!" Her legs frantically tossed about as he slammed his length into her. He was rough his gentle teasing was gone. He bashed her head back and bit her neck. The curse mark spread over her upper body, branching out sensitizing the skin. "I love you."_

Kiki jumped up to take a shower. The steam drew her attention away from her thoughts. And not only the sex, there was the time when he repeatedly said I love you. When he listened. When the world was good. Why had she left it!? It was perfect. He was perfect. He also loved being naked. He loved me riding his pulsing cock. He loved to touch her. _I'm such a pervert . . ._

**_Later when she wasn't doing very adult things because of very adult memories. . ._**

She layed on her bed blushing unbelieving what she just did . . . And then she blushed harder at the thought that Orochimaru had actually _heard_ her. Then again he would have no reason to listen, but then again she was loud and then again . . . she would never face Orochimaru again. She would enter via window during convenient times. She sat up and slapped herself. Act like a dumbass Uchiha! Be stoic and awesome and stuff. God . . .

The reason she was embarrassed was because after her speech and good self control (as not to turn to goo when he invaded her personal space), she had proved to Orochimaru he could get to her. Her could control and munipulate her with emotions. And. . . It was just plain embarrassing to get caught. Kiki sighed. Why bother? Just go. He couldn't get to her if she didn't care, right?

She left her room for juice, hoping he was asleep. He was actually in the kitchen, refusing eye contact. She stopped and stared realizing this had affected him too, but not like in a snooty way, but rather in her way. Which gave her a confidence boost. "Anoo . . . are you refusing to look at me because you overheard me finger-fucking myself a few minutes ago?"

He turned away from her all together. "Your name is Kiki." He stood abruptly but not surprisingly and walked towards his room.

It took her a minute to regain her composure. "He remembered . . .?" She exhaled and slumped her shoulders. "Sex was all he ever really wanted from me, I shoulda figured it out sooner." Sex. Well. . . sort of, but that's what triggered a memory. It was oddly depressing to think that the first thing the love of her life could remember about her was because of sexual origin. It was time for a confrontation with Oro-kun.

I followed behind him, once out of my stupor. "How did you know my name?"

"Go away. I'm tired." I still pressed on, wanting an answer.

"How?" He stopped and turned to me. "What ever you want to ask, ask l-" I, immaturely I'll admit, tackled him to recatch his attention and proceeded to straddle as to prevent immediate escape. He would definitely be able to overpower me and escape, but I could at least prolong it. Uncharacteristically, his eyes widened, his cheeks turned red, and he bit his lip in shame instead of the expected. He turned his head away and hissed in a very dangerous tone, "Get. Off. Of. Me."

I shifted my hips and felt something prod my inner thigh. At the same time, Orochimaru's breathing rate raised. "I'm arousing you." I stated matter-of-a-factly. I turned my head down and stared at the bulge before massaging it with my hand. Orochimaru's head swirled to face me as he cried out but he made no move to stop me. I rubbed harder and watched him squirm under me. "Why aren't you stopping me?"

I blew that moment, as he decided to push me off and back away. After a few moments of ragged breathing, Orochimaru looked up at me with as much hate in his eyes as he would an enemy. "Gomenasai. I won't mention this again."

"Of course not slut. I think I would like to go to my room without being molested _Hayashi-san_." He stood and walked away, leaving me smirking. He would remember this day and she would hang it over his head, everytime she smirked back at him.

**Sorry I'm so late in updates. I've been sick and studying for finals . . . which i missed cause i was sick so the loop is endless.**


	7. Filler 1

She watched in amusement as Orochimaru sat confidently at the wooden table, with one hand twitching in an I-can't-believe-I'm-having-this-conversation manner. "So you see, I responded to you because I took an aphrodisiac earlier with some wine. I was expecting her to come by, but she called and said (they got phones right?) she couldn't make it."

Kiki nodded slowly obsorbing the information. She looked down at the hemmed sweats she borrowed and modified from Orochimaru's closet. They were a plain grey and had to be fixed so she could fit them, but that was the easy part. Becoming increasingly interested in her clothing, Kiki began picking at imaginary lint. "Sokka. So what you're saying is your . . ." She refused to refer to that tramp by name or by her significance in Orochimaru's life. "female counterpart, doesn't arouse you? Why stay with her then?"

His jawed clenched while his lips drew back in a snarl revealing his fangs for only a second. "That would be none of your damned business." He stood in anger keeping a hand on the table, fisting and unfisting. He was about to walk away when Kiki stopped him for random sentence, as usual.

"My breasts have started hurting." To show off, she poked her left boob and flinched her eyes. Orochimaru tried to professionally look her over. Her breasts had gotten a little bigger in size. They either swelled or grew which either way led right into uncomfortable situations and possibly into the girls hand. She was cunning that way.

"You need a bra." I averted my eyes and mentally slapped myself for blushing and swinging my body towards the door behind me. (It was a small blush and almost invisible.) "I'll call Tsunade-hime and have her come by to shop for you." I turned to face her knowing I wouldn't live it down otherwise. I was surprised to see her face. Well, it was her expression I found intruiging. It seemed she was trying to remember something, not having perverted thoughts.

"I am almost twelve years old. What's todays date?" She looked up at me with blinking eyes. I pointed to the calendar on the door. I hung it there since, in my hurries, I wouldn't be able to see it anywhere else. The date was Feburary 14. Day of Love. Shit for me. "I'll begin my period soon."

"I'm getting Tsunade NOW!" I ran out the door. I didn't need akward situations that turns me into a pedophile. The rise and fall of her chest. The way she actually knew things others scoffed at. The way she bothered to listen. The way she touched him and spread wildfire through out his body. . . It meant nothing. The things she didn't know or understand was too overwhelming. She acted wise. She seemed old. She was fake. She was non existant. The twitch in his groin came back as he remembered the way she touched him. He stopped on a building, with an urge to pleasure himself.

She was familiar. No matter what was said, he did know her somewhere. He had urges with her. But he wouldn't because he knew better. Something was going on and he needed to figure things out before they got out of hand. Besides he had plans with his "girlfriend". Sajima was becoming a nuisance and he recently discovered a scroll that needed kinks worked out. His stomach churned and squelched at the guilt that was taking hold but he needed to for a higher purpose. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

He thought of Kiki. In a few years she would be taller, wouldn't she? Her features would vary. In his head he tried to age Kiki. He managed to do so by a few years, nothing too major, but the familiarity intensified. Kiki. Crap. He ran to Tsunade fast. He didn't want to deal with a hormonal woman, scratch that, girl. "Tsunade! Get down her now!" He had given up on running and used a teleportation jutsu to move him just outside her house.

"Tsunade, damnit! Come here and fix the girl!" Tsunade's foot stepped on an empty saki bottle, sliding her forward to and almost out her window. This was not a first time thing for the slug princess. Actually it was worse when slugs were in the house because of their slime. Often she was stuck to slug slime while falling down so it looked very odd from both a far and close up.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can her you fine." She whispered so low it was barely audible." What happened to Shoujo?" Tsunade was obviously fighting a loss of soberity and hangover similtaneously. Orochimaru cursed at his luck, but then again he should have expected this. Tsunade always drank and when she drank she gambled and when she gambled she became broke. One thing was known for sure, Orochimaru, would not pay for the shpping spree.

"She. . . her bre- ummm, feminine things need to be taken care of." She was going to get the wrong impression of him and the girl, Orochimaru knew it. Jiraiya had already recruited Tsunade into thinking he was a child molester. Damn rumors. He had to word this carefully.

"Eh?"

"You need to take her shopping for a bra and stuff for her period and panties or whatever else she needs."

"Would you prefer a thong?" Orochimaru understood the hidden message.

"It's for Kiki. Hurry up you-" Tsunade left before the insult was thrown.

.

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head. Who was Kiki? And didn't that little girl already go recently shopping? Oh well. Who was she to question these things? Running forward she grabbed comfortable shoes and her wallet. When she opened the door, Orochimaru stood there fidgetting. "Should I ask?" The man jumped, apparently oblivious to her arrival. "I guess I shouldn't."

"Let's just hurry." He turned away and walked forward. Tsunade stared at him through a large majority of the akward silence, before breaking it.

"About making fun of you for. . . shoujo-chan -" Orochimaru stopped. The road's around them were empty but it still felt wrong to discuss such a topic out in the open. Maybe it was just his ninja skills putting me on edge.

"Kiki. Thats her name. Kiki." For a second he was happy that she didn't trust Tsunade enough to give a name. Though her judgement was right. In five seconds, Orochimaru could extract her whole life story from her with burban.

"Oh, so that's who that is. Well anyway, sorry. I know it's just a little crush but dont worry about it. It'll fade and I know you won't act out on it, right?" Tsunade's voice stayed serious. It bothered Orochimaru to no end. It shouldn't have been a problem.

". . . Hurry. I don't trust her alone at my place."

"Why's that? Did she do something?" Orochimaru almost flinched at the word do and almost thought she said someone.

"No. Why would you think that?" They were out in the open surrounded by people. It wasn't the time or place to speak of that girl. "Nevermind. Just tell me what she needs."

"Tampons or pads. Does she wear make up? What kind of clothing does she wear? What size?" Tsunade bombarded Orochimaru with questions that disturbed him. Not because they were so personal, but because he knew them. On the brightside the shopping went relatively quickly. Orochimaru left for home after ditching Tsunade, who was tricked to pay for everything. Sometimes it was good to have an alcoholic teammate.

Everything clattered to the floor when he entered his house. "Who the hell are you?!"

A woman in his clothing sat on his kitchen table. Her long, black hair framed her skinny face and body. Her skin was pale but not to Orochimaru's level. She was tall enough to reach the Sannin's shoulders. Her eyes were black and smiling. _Dear God this has to be a dream. _"It's me, Kiki."

* * *

**HERES THE THING. I REALIZED MY HORRIBLE FLAW IN WRITING. I DONT GIVE ANY DESCRIPTION. WILL FIX THIS. I WILL WRITE MORE. AND I WAS REALLY SICK WITH THE FLU WITH FEVER AND VOMITTING IN THE PACKAGE SO YEAH. AND NEXT AND ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.**


	8. The Future's Past

He stared at the woman in his house, as she nonchalantly sat in belonging. Kiki? Yes she did resemble her in many ways, but this woman . . . was a woman. She had breasts, was tall, and had a figure. "Who are you?" His voice was steel and he didn't care to hold back the venom in it. People shouldn't be fucking with him anyway.

"I told you. I'm Kiki." She stood from her place on the table, but didn't make a move towards Orochimaru. She crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment. Why she would be embarrassed over her body? No one knows.

"Do I look stupid?" Orochimaru secured a kunai he had in his leg holster. His expect the unexpected ninja skill instincts were paying off. "Kiki is a little girl."

"Do I not look familiar? Do I portray myself differently from before? My body changed for your accomadation. Why not be thankful?" At the word 'accomadation' Orochimaru's eyes couldn't help but stray down her body. He mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down in his own home with a possible threat presently in front of him. He could ogle Sajima when the time called for it anyway.

"Kiki. . . so. . . you are aquainted with genjutsu? Is that how you did this?" Orochimaru didn't believe it for a second that she did. Yes. Her healing abilities were above par, but if her genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu were existant, she wouldn't have been so savagely beaten before.

"No. Not at all. I don't want to explain it to you right now. You wouldn't understand."

"Like hell you can't." Orochimaru lunged forward, in his head she was already classified as dangerous and suspicious. She was to be eliminated. Instead of manuveuring away from him, she dodged to the left, ducked, and leaned in to him. Before he could back away, he saw the smirk. He saw the kunai pulled from his hand. And as the world moved in slow motion, he felt her lips press to his. It wasn't an innocent kiss. It massaged and carressed in a _dominant _fashion. As an automatic reaction to being challenged, he fought back.

He kissed back with a raging force. Both parties had their eyes closed. 'Kiki' had kept her arms and hands in her lap, but Orochimaru put one on the back of her head to prevent her from backing away. His canines peeked from behind his lips and bit her until blood flowed into his mouth. Her pushed 'Kiki' down on the table and rubbed their bodies together. 'Kiki' moved her hands to his and tweaked a nipple. Orochimaru's eyes snapped open as he broke away from her to moan.

Looking down, he realized what he was doing and how much his body wanted it. He pushed himself up and off of the woman and tried to regain his air of intimidation. He failed as his jutting problem worsened when 'Kiki' sat up with a far away look in her eyes, the scarlet blush painted on her face, and her legs pressed tightly together.

"I don't think you know what your dealing with. Explain to me now!"

"No. I can't."

"Why? I won't believe you?"

"No. It's that you'll hate me." _You feared death. I gave you it. We were in love and I killed you. How could you not?_

Orochimaru sneered. "I'm sure." He watched her for a tell-all. Everyone had a thing to give away their lies. Hell, he had one even which made it easier to find the others. "Tell me a partial answer, then. Give me a good reason why you were twelve 20 minutes ago. And please don't use the excuse you age by the minute." Her legs spread out (revealing her wet panties momentarily) as she stood up.

She shuffled her feet a bit before saying, "I left many things behind, including you. I didn't want it to be permanent and maybe I hoped to gain it back enough for it to be a reality." She twiddled her thumbs. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Why not. Is something gonna stop you?" A smirk was directed to the female.

"No. I suppose not." Kiki walked forward and pressed closely against Orochimaru's chest. "We were sitting. I kissed you and pressed my body closer and closer to you. I was so wet. . . And when I got close enough. . . I stabbed you. You were a monster. I needed to fix you. That's what I'm doing here. Do you hate me?"

During the session, Orochimaru got hot and bothered until the end He froze before pushing Kiki away. "What the hell?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You're crazy? Yes. You are!"

"That whore Sajima. You plan to kill her for your experiments to find immortality. Your parents. You want to see them again in their re-incarnated form." She trapped the snake ninja between herself and the wall. "I asked if you trusted me, and you said yes. I stabbed you in the chest and poured all your blood on the floor to use as fingerpaint. Maybe you're right. Maybe I did go a little crazy. Demons hunted and attacked me, all my lovers were either scum or forced from me, but I have you still around and I plan to keep it like that."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Orochimaru didn't look panicked, but quite angry.

"You are Orochimaru-sama. I love you." She backed away and looked around the house.

"If you're really Kiki, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He gave her a calclating glance. Something was off because with every word she spoke the traits similar to denial set in. But what was he to be in denial of? Everything the woman said was ludicriss! Surely, one would remember dying!

"It looks different from when I was in the other form. Now everything looks smaller. No offense." 'Kiki' walked out the door. After a few seconds, Orochimaru realized she wasn't planning on coming back and gave chase.

"Wait damn you! Come back here. We're not finished. Where do you think you're going?" She stopped long enough for the snake to catch up. She resumed her course and answered his question.

"Away. To a hotel maybe. I can't live with you if you think I'm going to plunge a knife in your back when you're in bed. And I doubt my 'I killed you before' story reassured you of my sanity." She tried speeding up only to be tackled.

"Don't brush me off. You live in my home. You follow my rules. You will listen to me and wait for my permission before doing anything. Is that clear? I don't let things that are mine disappear on me so easily.

Kiki tried unsuccessfully to force down her blush. "Y-yours? . . . I'm . . . I belong to you?" She suddenly became self conscious as her limbs instinctively tried to cover her body. She was being pinned down by Orochimaru so it didn't happen. But Orochimaru noticed the reflez and it amused him to no end.

"Yessssssssss." He hissed as a new spark flared in his eyes, "Ever since I decided to touch you." He moved his head down to her chest and bit her breast hard enough for his canines to sink in. He pulled back, lips soaked in blood. Licking it away, he chuckled as his mouth turned into a side smirk. "Mine!"

**Writers block fixed a bit with me not wanting to deal with life so YAY DENIAL AND AVOIDANCE! Review i guess.**


	9. Lust Can Replace Love

"God, I wanna fuck you right now." His breath came out in short rasps. His eyes were widened in a maniacal ruling. In that second he looked crazy. "Mine. Only mine." Orochimaru flinched at his own voice. Why the hell was he still talking? Kiki was below him whimpering in pain. Or was it pain? She was so hard to read. She was a riddle with too many answers that it can't be solved.

"You can't. I thought changing to this form would jog your memory of me, but I can't stay like this. My powers can't sustain this form unless I timejump with it. I'll be a little girl again soon." Her fists clenched at her sides. She was upset by her weakness and only reason her form couldn't last was becauseshe timejumped too soon with too little energy. If she waited, it could have been permanent.

"Timejump?"

"It's hard to explain. I- AhHhhHH!" Orochimaru stuck his fingers down her panties in a very sensitive place. Her body shook as heat spread through her body. Kiki punched him in the face and knocked him down. She closed her legs and sat up, blushing. "What is your problem?!"

"You only have a little time in that form. A little time in a form where I can have sexual pleasures. After this you keep your memory, you can explain everything later." (Don't you think about having sex now Orochimaru cause now I am feeling evil to the snake.) In a blink Kiki was a little girl again. While Orochimaru stared in shock, his mind registered how anticlimatic the transformation had been.

Obviously, Orochimaru now believed Kiki's outrageous story. Before there had been some expected skepticism, which would have been perfectly normal. But dwelling on that fact, he expected more. A bright shining light, escaping chakra smothering and covering her, hell even a poof of smoke! But no. What happened could best be described as a flicker, like a random change in pictures.

"Um, Orochimaru?" He turned to stare at her naked child body. His eyes widened and then he preceded to hit his head with the flat of his palm repeatedly.

"Oh no. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes! I still want to fuck you. Do you understand how _repulsive_ that is?!" He covered his mouth with wide eyes. To think was one thing, but to voice it out was making it real. He realized right then and there something was wrong with him.

First, he was planning to kill his girlfriend, dump his girlfriend for a girl, and now sleep with said girl. He wouldn't be able to live with himself immortal if this kept up. "I love you."

"Stop, dammit! Just shut up will you? My head hurts. . . " He lifted his hand to rub his left temple, convincing himself that that could help. _Yeah, right._ When he stopped he turned to face a still naked girl. "Put your damn clothes on!"

"Where are they? Didn't you. . . Oh my. It seems as though I walked out of your apartment naked. . . Now you're alone with a naked twelve year old girl in public. Sad for you." The situation has just worstened considerably. "Poof us back to your place quick."

"Don't order me around." Orochimaru vaguely entertained the idea of rubbing his clothed erection until he came, right there in public. It was starting to hurt.

"Do you want to be labelled a pedophile for the rest of your life? Besides I'm cold and I don't want any other boys to see me undressed." Kiki fidgetted with her nakedness. Her realization made her uncomfortable, but her wording said deliberately brought a mental smile. She saw her love stiffen and whisk her away to his apartment.

It was Orochimaru's possessiveness that she manipulated. There was no way her Orochimaru would let anyone else view her naked. There was no way Orochimaru would want to be labelled anything negative in the village before his experiments started. He would need time to get work done.

"Sajima. . . Where is she?" It wasn't jealousy that Kiki felt, nor bitterness. It was sadness. Sadness of not being her, _like _her. Of not being able to stare in the serpent's and be taken seriously as an equal. Even if Orochimaru believed her, she would have to start from scratch to work her way up to Sajima's level. And Sajima for all intent and purpose was a fuck toy.

"I'll be calling her over soon. I'm not sure where she is at the exact moment though."

Now the bitterness came, but Kiki over-ruled it with a voice of smugness. "Why? To finish a job I begun? How exactly is that fair?" With cat-like grace Kiki stalked over to Orochimaru's lap. She sat down and rubbed against him. "Shouldn't I take care of that?" She stood on her knees, only to slide down again in the fashion of a lap dance.

Orochimaru said nothing as his voice came out in ragged gasps and his blood boiled over with lust. He didn't care when she threaded her fingers through his hair. He didn't care about the way she tilted his head up to look up at her. And he kissed back as she pressed her lips with his. He welcomed her hands on his waistband. "Fuck..." He hissed through gritted teeth as Kiki reached into his pants.

"Give me permission to suck your cock. Give me permission to caress your sensitive flesh. Tell me you want me!" _Tell me you love me! _was the unsaid cry.

With Orochimaru's mind hazed, he wasn't able to pick up the hidden message. Still he was able to answer the questions and avoid the proper answers. He managed to choke out in an uncharacteristically dominated way ,"Please make me feel good!" It was the closest thing Kiki could count on getting so she went ahead.

She unzipped his pants and tugged down his boxers until an erection bounced out. She looked at the swelled member and licked the tip. Her fingertips ghosted up the sides of his length. After awhile she boldly grasped the entire penis, stretched her jaw, and put about three inches into her mouth. She hummed around the intrusion in her mouth to signal her discomfort, but Orochimaru let out a straggled cry and bucked his hips forward.

Kiki almost choked and pulled back immediately. She coughed hazardously. "Please don't do that." Moisture gathered at her eyes but didn't fall. While she tried to cough out the stinging in the back of her throat, she fisted his cock and gave him long hard strokes. Her fit subsided and she watched Orochimaru squirm and his face scrunch up as he held back his screams of pleasure. He was close.

Kiki latched on to him and sucked fiercely in a frenzy. She pulled away only once to offer the explaination of, "I want you to come. Spill your seed in my mouth and let me taste you baby!" She moved her head up and down, scraping her teeth lightly against his member. Remembering his earlier reaction, she began humming. Her tongue ran in messy lines on jutting veins visible through his pale skin.

Deciding to suck only on the tip, Kiki let her hands take care of him. Her thumb ran circles on his base. One hand massaged his balls roughly.

He came. White goo spurted into Kiki's mouth. He screamed so loud, his neighbors banged on the walls to get him to be quiet. She moaned as she swallowed his seed. She sucked on his cock, trying to find more of him to drink. When it was out and completely gone, his head fell back and his chest heaved.

When she made sure Orochimaru wasn't looking, she stuck her left hand in her pussy and rubbed her clit. Pleasure and fire spread in her blood. She rubbed faster and slowly lost herself. Holding back a scream similar to Orochimaru's, her eyes shut as they rolled to the back of her head. Her hand was suddenly ripped from between her legs and a tongue took it's place. Orochimaru pushed Kiki on her back and leaned his face close to her womanhood.

His tongue probed her wet folds until his tongue was sheathed deep inside her. It felt odd. Not bad though. The more the tongue rubbed her walls the better it began to feel and then the feeling in her stomach coiled until liquid slid onto the floor.

**Kiki**

I turned my head to look at Orochimaru's face. He hid it with his hair. "Returning the favor." He offered simply.

"I love you."

"Such a foolish, little girl." He got up off the floor and left me with my naked shame and memories flitting through my head. He may never love this form. Maybe lusts because the overpowering knowledge that I belong to him can control part of him and that may be all I see.


	10. Conditions of De Ja Vu

He didn't make eye contact, or any direct contact with me, when the next day rolled around. He fixed me breakfast but did not eat with me. He listened, I assumed, but did not speak with me. I did not regret what we did, merely because I didn't think it mattered.

Sajima stopped by. I suppose he called her for a date sometime yesterday. They spent half an hour in Orochimaru's bedroom. She lefted flushed and giggling. When Orochimaru emerged and caught sight of me, he looked livid.

The day was moving in slow motion. It seemed mechanical and empty. I went to my job and worked until my shift was up. I went to the forest and slept in a tree for a while. I didn't mind the quiet today, because my throat was sore.

I sat against the bark after awakening to ponder my life as it was. Revolving around Orochimaru. A man I knew would go psycho in about ten years, give or take. And I definitely might of taken some with his new found lolita complex. After everything that happened in my past life everyone this could effect. Kimimaro, Emine, all of his prisoners. The greater good. My children could come at a later time.

I sighed and hopped to the floor. Stretching my cramped muscles, I walked forward towards town. I had a compulsion to sing but there were no songs to sing. I felt cold. It was time to go home. The sun was starting to set behind the hokage's monument. She saw Sarutobi's face cast a shadow over two of the previous hokages. "I suppose that answers my 'Is he a hokage?' question."

I began to hum the tune to 'You Belong to Me'. I danced in small circles with slow movements. I knew I was trying to stall going back to Orochimaru's. In midstride, I decided that I should eat before going to his house. I didn't need to burden him anymore than I needed to. Around town I had seen a place called Ichiraku. That seemed like a nice little shack. Ramen was sounding quite appealling now.

I didn't actually eat much ramen. I usually lean towards fishy stuff. I'm not picky with food unless it's dog meat. Seriously, it would be like cannibalism. Then again, no one ever goes up to you to offer dogs to eat unless your desperately starving.

When I sat down on a stool and a young man asked me what I would like, I replied with a question. "Does Orochimaru ever eat here?" The man look taken back for a second before scratching his head.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Call me Shoujo-chan for now. I was wondering if Orochimaru eats here. Ever. He's hard to not notice. He's very pale. Long black hair. A nice ass. Sn-"

"Oh, one of Sarutobi's. Yeah, sometimes. Call me Teuchi-chan. He's not a regular but he enjoys the food. Always leaves a hefty tip for me."

"What does he order?"

"Shōyu ramen with beni shoga."

"I'll take one order of that to go and . . . " I didn't know what to get. I knew what I liked so I guess I could get some help on the subject. "Do you have anything with fish or is spicy?"

He stepped back to think. "Well . . .Shōyu comes with kamaboko. Miso has fish broth and tōbanjan. Shio has kamaboko and is the healthier choice. We could make any of the ramen spicy though. You just need to ask."

"The Shio ramen is fine." I glanced up at the menu behind him. I felt stupid to not notice it before. "Oh, hold the onions and cabbage though. Add chili peppers and seaweed for sure."

"Coming right up." There was no back room, seeing how it was just a shack, so I could watch him prepare the meal.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"About what?" He flashed me a hearty smile as he spoke. I was glad that he turned to face me when he spoke.

"I could be a rival restaurant spy sent here to steal your secrets."

"Well you aren't. It's obvious since you decided to mention it. Besides almost everyone here are honest folk. You haven't been living here long have you?" He gave a knowing smile and patted my head. I felt as young as I looked in that moment. A sense of not-belonging overwhelmed me and brought a blush to my face. I was so easily picked out of a crowd.

". . . No . . . I came to the village recently. It's that obvious, ne?" I didn't intend to, but I left off in a bitter tone.

"Yes, well, sorta. I know most everyone, or at least can recognize them, in the village. I've lived here for a while and everyone's comes here at some point." He paused and gave a chuckle. "If I do say so myself," He moved to make a bow and put a stoic face with surfacing amusement. "Aku made itamae desu! *"

I didn't stifle my laughter. "Oh! That's terrible!" I covered my mouth with my hand as tears fell from my eyes.

He broke out into giggles right after me. "Then why are you laughing?!" He almost doubled over. I was sure he would have if not for the finished food in his hands.

"Thank you." I was still snickering.

"Your welcome. Please come again."

I began to walk to Orochimaru's house. Flashes of what I did so shamelessly at the time, brought burns of humiliation to my face. _What was I thinking?!_ _Of all the things that happen, I lose my train of thoughts one times. This one time and then I screwed completely. Why is that, huh?_

Silence greeted me and I cursed my habit. Sometimes I talk to myself with the idea that Kaji or Takeda would answer back, but I long killed them. How? Why? When? I won't dredge that far into my past right now. The future is proving to be more difficult.

I touched my fingers to my mouth. My mind went back to the previous subject. Sex. Love. Lust. Name what doesn't belong. I let out a long held in sigh. Looking up, I saw I was already infront of the house. With that one glance my mouth went dry. Sucking it up, I walked in the door, bumping into Orochimaru.

With my air of confidence surrounding me, I stuttered and fidgetted. "H-hel-llo." I gave a weak smile. He stared impassively. I tried to move away and he moved to block. I broke the eye contact, he forced my face up. I moaned, he kissed me. I stumbled back, he wrapped his arms around me.

His erection pressed against my stomach. He leaned down and whispered, "Only this wakes for you. I couldn't get it up for Sajima or any whores in a brothel. Only you. Now I know for sure you belong to me." His calloused thumb brushed against my cheek in a soothing maanner. I stood on my tiptoes to listen to his rapid heart beat.

"That's all I could ever want."

"There will be conditions to this. . . " _Relationship. Please call it a relationship!_ Dreams to make it what it once was made everything stop for a moment. For a moment, there was no movement. For a moment there was silence. In that moment, her heart stopped, her breath stopped. In that moment she was the living-dead.

In the moment after, she was shattered. "Tryst . . . I suppose." He broke it down to a point where de ja vu tingled her spine.

_1st. It won't ever occur in public. No flirting, harrassment, or declarations._

_2nd. I won't tolerate sharing. Do not move your infatuation to someone else._

_3rd. It will end when I say._

_4th. If I have a question, you will answer it fully and truthfully._

_5th. In no situation shall you lie._

"These conditions are simple and I'm sure you understand them, right?"

"Yes. And they will go both ways." I ran my finger over his bulge. "Or else this tryst ends in the privacy of the Hokage's office."

* * *

*** I'm one hell of a chef. It's a joke from the manga Kuroshitsuji. You'll get it if you read it. . . or watch the anime on stagevu. **


	11. Exorcism Rules

Orochimaru shivered at the feather light touch. He hadn't given much thought to the consequences or to the meaning behind Kiki's words. All he heard was a zipper going down and rustling of clothing. The passing hour after was a blur of moans, screams, and blood. In the middle of his orgasm he began to claw into Kiki which she reciprocated by first stopping his pleasure and biting his arm.

He came when she began to lick his arm clean. "Such a messy boy." Kiki crawled onto Orochimaru's lap. She nuzzled his neck and hugged his torso. "You dirtied my clothes and the floor. What to do? What to _do_?"

A childish boy down deep in Orochimaru's head wanted to scream 'Do me!' Of course he would never. He leaned closer to smell her and -

* * *

_"Please Orochimaru. I may belong to you, but please don't do this to me." Welling tears ran down her face. _

_He stared at her. With the Kusanagi, he cut the wires and then beat her. A slap across the face. He grabbed her by the hair and ramming her consecutively against the wall. He kicked her in the stomach twice, threw her in the general direction of her clothes, and then went to attack the walls. Kicking and pounding. The walls groaned and cracked as his fury was unleashed._

* * *

He snapped his head up and pushed Kiki away from him.

* * *

_"My sister she was the exact opposite of me. That's what my mom always said. Oneechan's name was... is Sakura. A common name, ne? She was all white. Pale skin. White hair. White clothes. Dog ears like me. I never showed you my ears, have I?

* * *

_Orochimaru stood up and looked down at Kiki cautiously. "Do you have family?" _And are you some mutant freak? _While Orochimaru stared down at Kiki's tiny form, he felt utterly foolish. He began to mentally chide himself. He tried to ignore the blurred memory.

". . .Why do you ask?'' She said it slowly and suspiciously, but she was smiling. She stood and brushed her clothing off in a nonchalant manner. She then walked to the kitchen and pulled a wooden chair all the way to the front of Orochimaru. The screeching of wood on wood stopped. Kiki sat down with her legs crossed on said chair. "We'll need to talk, won't we?"

"Just answer the question. I was thinking and so I asked."

"So you want to know if my father will come and beat you for deflowering his little girl? No. He won't."

"That's not exactly what I asked. Do you have family?" She looked down to her clothing and fiddled with the fabric. The excessive amount of red she was wearing was ridiculous. She straightened her back and looked me in the face.

"I've discussed my situation of time-jumping with you. I'm from the future. My immediate family probably hasn't been born yet. Were you hoping to dump me on them? Even if they were alive, you try and explain the situation to them, they will think your crazy."

"Fine. That wasn't the plan. Did you or didn't you have an older sister!?" Her eyes widened and I inwardly groaned at my forwardness. The indirect approach wasn't working so I became frustrated. That kind of mistake was only pulled by Jiraiya and genin.

"What makes you ask that?" She spoke softly and bent her head so her hair covered a majority of her face.

"Curiousity." _. . .dog ears. . . _I wanted to walk over to her and see if she was a freak. I couldn't though; I didn't want to seem crazy especially since I was so sure I was being driven there.

"Bullshit. You specifically asked for a sister. I can remember only one time when I discussed a sister with you. . ." I saw her face heat up as she turned her body to face away from me completely. "What did you remember?"

I flinched. I didn't want to fall into this. I was deep enough in a hole. "I just remember you saying something about a sister. Was there something else to remember?"

"No. Nothing important enough to mention. . . What ever happened to . . . Shuunji and Sajima? I don't remember anything after he beat me, but I think he left me there. And I haven't seen Sajima after she left laughing. What was the joke?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Shuunji. . . wait. Shuunji beat you?! He was the one who attacked you at your job!? You insolent girl!" My fists clenched as I restrained myself from lashing out at her. I leered at her though and let my killing intent wash over her. (Not enough to mentally break her though.)

"N-nani? How? I mean why are you being so apprehensive now?" I saw the tremors racking her body and felt nothing short of glee. For someone such as herself, she should of had more sense then she apparently used.

"Shuunji. You never said to me, which I suspect means you haven't spoke to anyone else, about this. Shuunji is an extremely dangerous man with powerful connections. By now he probably has an alibi. Not to mention he isn't known as a merciful man. If all he did was beat you to that degree, it means he's not through with you."

"Well after you asked that one time, you didn't ask again, so I forgot. In case you haven't noticed, I've been bipolar about seducing you and saving you."

"Saving me?" I laughed. Did she not understand the rant I just went on about Shuunji? He was not a man to be brushed off. As a matter of a fact, if she did, it would serve to piss off even more. I frowned. _Dear lord please don't tell me she did already. "_I don't think you've told me what I need saving from."

"Yes I have, but at the time you thought me to be mad."

"Enlighten me."

"When I told you about me killing you. I suppose I didn't explain it well. Let me try again. Your dream is to meet your parents when they are reincarnated, right?"

"Actually a dream implies something unattainable. Please refer to it as my goal." She moved again to face me, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. I could tell she was trailling into an uncomfortable topic. I smiled and met her glare. It wasn't an angry or unsettling glare, but it made a sort of impact on Orochimaru, not that he let it show. "Go on. I'll try not to interrupt anymore."

"I don't mind much. Now how do you plan to go about completing your goal?" Her eyes were intense and watching everything.

_How?_ To my left I heard water dripping from the faucet. _How? Power to survive is needed first._ "I will learn every jutsu in existance. My power will insure my ability to survive."

"Anything else?" Her eyes. They hardened.

"I don't understand what this has to do with-- "

"Mononoke are demons that latch onto someone's pain, fear, or desire. In order to destroy them the katachi (form), makoto(truth), and kotowari(reason) must be known. Think of this as a pre-exorcism. Wouldn't you like to understand the end game?" Her voice was hollow, monotonous, and dead serious. The childish grace and youth she once owned was completely eradicated from her features.

"Sokka. Fine. I need to obtain immortality to beat time and be alive and recognizable when I see them."

"How will you obtain immortality?"

"If I'm becoming a mononoke, what is my katachi?"

"Nani?" Her eyes narrowed as I increased my activeness on the field. I wouldn't submit and lower myself into being a pawn for a child's amusement. Her amusement, no matter how devoid her face was of emotion, was the only reason I could think of for her doing this.

"Quid Pro Quo." To my surprise, she smiled and laughed.

"You never change. Anyway. . . Your katachi is a Yamata no Orochi."

"The eight headed serpent slain by Susanoo? Isn't there only one?"

"There was one specific one in that story. Now answer my question."

"Immortality. . . I will gain it from jutsu. My turn, what is my makoto?"

"The fact that everything warped thing you will do was all for seeing your parents again."

"You've told me that already. That answer is a cheat."

She smiled faintly towards me. "I suppose but I never classified it as your makoto. My turn again. How will you go about finding these jutsus?"

I straightened my back and shifted my legs.

_. . . Sajima. You plan to kill her for your experiments to find immortality. . ._

"Well-- I. Certain precations must be made-- umm. . . There are experiments that must be carried out to ensure my safety. And then when I have those working under me, I'll have to bring them to a certain level of power. Now. . . what is my kotowari?"

"That is the question. . . If I tell you a poem will you try to decipher it? Here goes:

_Back to back 2 men stand_

_Combat began hand on hand_

_The 2 men jumped, kicked, bled, and screamed_

_Both won the trophy of pointless agony_

_Side to side 2 men lie_

_Down on their knees 2 lovers cry_

_Leaving them bent and broken_

_The slits on their wrists_

_One last action_

_One last kiss_

_Back to back 2 men stood_

_They battled and fought the best they could_

_Why combat began only they know_

_Distinguished the difference between friend and foe_

_Kneeling down 2 lovers cried_

_By love and devotion did they abide_

_Forever gone never will they see_

_Left only is the memory of a heartfelt tragedy"_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"In time we'll figure our own puzzles out. And then we can prevent the future."

"So, this is your fancy way of saying you don't know my kotowari?"

"Basically."

"That poem. . . sounds familiar. . . Who wrote it?" She giggled and ran out of the room.

5 seconds later her head peeped from around the corner. "Sajima stopped Jiraiya on the way to her house yesterday. He told me to tell you she wants to break up because you were emotionally distant and she thinks that a harlot might be an insult."

I stood abruptly, banging my legs against my chair. "When the hell did he talk to you?!"

"He sent me a talking frog a while ago." She giggled and slunk away.

_Huh. The idiot summoned a talking frog successfully? I haven't been paying attention to his progress. He is progressing to where he's approaching to my level fast. Soon he may surpass me. . ._

* * *

**I READ MY OLD CHAPTER AND FIRST STORY. NEW RULE. I D0N'T WRITE WHEN HALF ASLEEP. sOME CHAPTERS SUCKED AND JUMPED FROM ALL OVER THE PLACE AND JEEZ. . . WELL ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER. 5 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE.**


	12. Sick

Orochimaru ran forward to catch up to Jiraiya. "You sent me my girlfriend's break up notice to me via frog?" He ran infront of Jiraiya and slapped his shoulder. Jiraiya stopped walking and twisted to face Orochimaru's wrath.

Jiraiya had a goofy grin on his face. He raised both hands in a gesture of surrender as snickers rumbled in his throat. "Hey buddy! So you got it? I was worried he got lost on a path filled of flies. . . You didn't kill him, did you?"

I gripped Jiraiya's shoulder nice and tight. " No. Be lucky you imbecile, that I didn't feel like wasting my energy to summon snakes." _Truthfully, the damn thing poofed away before I went for my kunai pouch._ "What were you thinking? You remember I'm no longer living alone?" I tried to loosen my fingers, but was too angry.

The amusement fell from my teammate's face. "Oh sorry, man. I don't suppose Shoujo-chan wasn't around?"

"You're damn right she was around! What the fuck were you thinking?!" I pushed Jiraiya away and stormed ahead to Sarutobi's office. The old man had called us together for a mission debriefing. Calling us to his office hopefully meant this would be our first solo mission. (Mission w/o the company of their sensei.) This was the only thing I could look forward to today.

"Oi! Wait up Oro! I didn't mean to have it play out like that! Sajima and I met up in a bar and got to talking. When we reached the subject about you--"

"Did you enjoy fucking her?" The words were out of my mouth before I realized I had even considered it. My voice held no spite, only curiousity. I turned to face Jiraiya and see his response.

He looked indignant. He looked hurt and betrayed. All of which surprised and confused me. "Do you really think I'd go out and steal my best friends' girl?" I snorted at the 'friend' part. "I wouldn't! Give me some credit here, Orochimaru. I wouldn't backstab a comrade!"

I wanted to correct his delusions, but seeing how we were pressed for time, I turned my back and walked toward the office. "Which reminds me Jiraiya-kun, when did you learn to summon _talking _frogs?"

"Eh? Have you been living under a rock or do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Jiraiya ran forward to catch up to me. In the process, he slung his arm around my neck.

"I've been able to do it for a year or so." I kept walking forward when in reality I wanted to fall over dead. It wasn't so much that I didn't know this about him for so long, but _Jiraiya the Idiot Pervert_ was so far along in his training now. He was like a late bloomer. Soon I would be left behind. My experiments. . . They were the only answer. I could get so far ahead, from not only Jiraiya, but everyone in the shinobi nation.

Then his mind drifted to Kiki. To her trying to stop him. And to him giving her a spanking. This lead to other thoughts and then to a hard-on Jiraiya would without a doubt- "Should I ask who the lucky woman is? You rebound quickly, you dog you!" I was saved by the door though. Or would it be condemned?

"Give me your jacket."

"Tell me who the woman is."

"Give me the jacket and I'll tell you"

"Dontcha mean I'll give you the jacket if you'll tell me?"

"Jiraiya. . . " My eyes widen and pupils became dots of pure lividity. "Give. Me. The. Fucking. Jacket." He acted like I hadn't phased him, but he tossed the jacket my way. "Thank you." I wrapped the jacket around my waist and entered the office. "Good morning Sensei."

"Good morning you two. How have you been?"

Jiraiya cut in front of me _and_ Tsunade, who was already in the office, since opportunity was knocking. "Well, I'm wonderful and Orochimaru stands here, _hard_ at work! Who knows! Maybe--" I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Sensei, why have you called us here? For pleasantries? Please debrief us on the mission." It isn't my fault I was trying to hurry the mission along. I needed to hurry up and correct my problem. I have found through trial and error that sexual energy can be converted to battle energy. My eagerness was mistaken, thank God.

"Excited are we? I suppose by now you have already figured out I won't be accompanying you on this mission."

"You mean. . . ?" Jiraiya's eye's were glowing. He managed to keep a smile off his face, but he was far from a stoic ninja.

"Yes. Your first solo mission. You each will lead a team of three to various countries to meet and escort diplomats to Konoha. We will discuss peace treaties or try to reach neutral ground. Jiraiya, your team will go to Land of Snow, Tsunade, Mist Village--" I watched Tsunade visibly stiffen and almost laughed. Ever since her brother died, she's been lacking in her shinobi skills and clinging to her new boyfriend. I realize this must be Sensei's way of having her overcome her fears. "--and Orochimaru, Jewel village. Here are your portfolios, you leave tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed."

I watched Tsunade linger with the folder about to tip out of her hand. "Tsunade." Her head jerked up at the sound of my voice. She looked inside at her mission and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Sensei." She left on that note.

"Let me guess, you put Dan on her team? Is that wise?"

Sarutobi laughed. "And here I thought you would complain of other matters."

"Other matters?" I raised my eyebrow and almost scoffed at him. Almost. Because as I was mentally mocking him, I flipped open my folder. I read the names of the ones who I would lead: Mizuka Hayashi, Fuwata Shuunji, and Kurama Hideki. When I saw Kiki's name, I wanted to punch him. When I saw Kiki's _and_ Shuunji's name, I wanted to rip his head off. When I saw Hideki's name, I wanted senpuku(sp? suicide by slitting the throat).

I tried to scream and yell or even throw the papers out the window. "W-why?" My voice broke and I sounded. . . desperate?

Sensei heard it too, judging from the odd look on his face. "We ran out of available ninja. Shuunji mentioned in his report that Shoujo-chan had the abilities of a med-nin."

"But Shuunji--"

"--Is horribly shamed over what happened. He has asked for a second chance and I will give it to him." The old fool simply enchanted by words, searching incessently for the good in people.

"So, now you will trust him so easily. Don't you think Shoujo-chan might have some issues with him?"

"Yes, which is why you'll be there to monitor them both. I don't trust Shuunji though. The elders took him off sabatical (sp?) I'm putting him on this mission because if he screws up there, no one can save him." He began to smirk at me. "How wonderful it is you found a heart, Orochimaru, not revolving around ninjutsu. So did you remember Shoujo-chan's name or did she decide to tell you?"

"Remembered." I answered absently. After the words left my mouth, I realized this wasn't a good thing.

Sarutobi's whole face showed his surprise. "Hontoo? Where did you meet her?"

Now I had to think up a lie since Kiki's story would make him think me a madman and her delusional. Her delusion will end up with me being a pedophile. Life was aggravating. "On a mission a while ago. I slept on her- IT! and I ca-- IT came--"I rolled my shoulders in discomfort," --back to me. She was picking flowers as I passed by. She gave them to me and ran off blushing. I tossed them and thought nothing of it."

"When exactly did she tell you her name?" He sounded it out slowly and catiously. He was solemn, and I'm sure, disbelieving.

"We met up again and she asked what my favorite flowers were. I humored her with some chit-chat and then she told me her name was Mizuka Kiki and to remember her." I kept my face blank and voice steady.

Sarutobi stood, walked to his door, and locked it. He went to the window, staring out, before drawing the blinds. Hee sat back down. "Orochimaru. . . " He began, but looked uneasy to finish. "You realize how young and naive the girl is, yet she can be very mature. She still is too innocent to understand certain things. She is impressionable and can seem like an enigma to some, but . . . Some things are not meant to be pursued."

"What are you getting at?" I tensed a bit, being careful not to let it show.

"You're not . . . exploring a relationship with her or sexually . . . " He looked too uncomfortable to continue. He waved his hands around in a circular motion as if it put his point across."

"Sensei, do you believe I would risk my dreams for satiating (sp?) my sexual impulses? I can find many more appealing woman than a child if I needed to. I have much more self-control than you apparently think I have."

"So you have no attachment to the girl?"

"None whatsoever." I threw a smirk his way. I maybe lying through my teeth but I'm good at it.

"So if I told you I found a foster family wanting, not willing but wanting, to take her in, you wouldn't mind me sending them over to her house to retrieve her?"

"WHAT!?" I stood fast and slammed my fists on his desk. "You old fucking geezer! What the hell do you mean by this?"

"I mean I found someone else to take care of her and--"

"AND NOTHING!!! She is mine! You can't-- No I refuse to let you toss her around like some ragdoll. She will stay with me." My voice held such finality in them, I surprised myself. I looked at my sensei but couldn't read his expression. His hands were knotted together in front of his face and his eyes covered by shadows.

"I thought you said you held no attachment." Sensei shifted into more of a hokage-figure than he had ever been with me. "Orochimaru I recived a disturbing complaint from your neighbors. It was complaining of your loud sex life. I checked and your woman. . . Sajima was it? Was nowhere near your apartment." Fear. I felt fear. Was this the reason he put her on my team, to have something less akward to lead him up to this talk?

How long has he known? What will happen to me? To Kiki?

_"Sensei-san, maybe I can whisper my name in your ear. As long as you promise not to repeat it outloud or refer me as it. Would that be okay?"_

That's what she told him the day they met. When I saw her name on the paper I should have known. I shouldn't have reacted. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a whimpering gargle.

"I've had my suspicions for awhile. When you brought Shuunji-san to my attention. You usually wouldn't intervene or comment." Dear Kami, I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I was ruined. "Orochimaru, I'm the only one who knows. I can't turn in one of my dearest students. I've known you since you were a baby. I think of you as my own son. But please. . . just please, control yourself! I know you to be active with her but can't you see how sick this is?"

"No, not sick. No taking her. Mine. Loves me." I managed to murmur those lines out but they sounded pathetic to my own ears. I took a deep breath and tried to formulate my words better. "We're not sick. I'm holding back all I can, but don't take her away. Away hurts."

* * *

_"Kabuto! Where the fuck is she? How could you let her walk right out of the fucking compound? How could you not notice her taking a test subject!" Kabuto fiddled with his glasses in distress. His lord was very angry and not to be trifled with. _

_"Sorry sir. We were busy preparing for the move. Our shinobi were caught off guard. After a few weeks ago. . . they assumed she would stay no longer as a prisoner." Kabuto's lack of answers was fuel to a fire._

_"Kimimaro! You were the closest thing to a friend she had. Where would she go? Why? Damn you useless bastards!" The fire broke out and spread as Kusanagi was pulled out. Kimimaro and Kabuto had enough sense to move away. Everyone else was unsuspecting._

_Blood all around. They called themselves shinobi?_

"Don't please. . . ''

"Orochimaru. . . just watch yourself. I will cover up what I can and let rumors stay rumors but don't put yourself in a position where as I'll need to take action. Leave Orochimaru and think carefully."

I left and ran home to speak with Kiki. I felt myself heat up at the thought of her. And I felt sick. All my confidence and sarcasm deserted me when the 90% chance of failure and destruction was there. The game was nolonger in my favor. I could lose everything. My reputation. My future. My woman.

I stopped running and toppled to my knees. I vomitted on the street. No one helped me up. They passed by. I heard heard their whispers and saw the stares. I felt disgusted with myself all over again. Bile rose to the back of my throat. A sickening feeling rose in me as I felt a war waging in my head. I heard a voice much similar to my own, but aged. _Weakling._ Then I blacked out.

* * *

**What's really going on** **Orochimaru? Find out next chapter. Listen. Only got four reviews and one favorite author so I thought What the hell. Here you go. My best chapter yet. Thank you guys that did review. Seriously. . . only four?**

* * *


	13. Separate Existances Within a Life

I cracked open an eye to a world of blurs. The colors no longer seemed vivid. They were there, but gave me the reminder of grays. The voice stilled murmured insults in my head, but was accompanied by others. They sang in an off beat chorus of all my shortcomings and idiocies. And then when they were becoming louder and louder--

I felt warmth. Something was placed above my eyes. It was wet and heavy, yet so very soothing. I tried to speak but nothing could be said. Damn it. Why was I feeling cold? How could I not have noticed? Pathetic idiot.

"Shhh. Orochimaru? It's okay. Deep breaths. Calm down." Kiki was here. "You're at your house. You collapsed in the street." She was rubbing circles in my chest. I felt like purring. I felt like throwing her to the ground and forcing her to spread her legs. I vomitted a secong later onto her blouse. She made no move to leave.

"Om-menn.'' It came out shaky, but at least I could speak.

"Omen? What is?"

No. Not omen. I through my head right to left even though it gave me a splitting headache. "Nasai!"

"... Nasa-- Gomenasai? Don't apologize! You can't help being sick!" I stilled my thrashing about and she took the opportunity to move my hair from my face. I saw her eyes.

_Sick man! What are you fucking thinking!_

_Idiot. So pathetic you need to rely on the help of a child? _Louder.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - Ruining yourself. _Faster.

_You know you want her. _It hurts to hear them talk.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -Patronizing you. Kill the wench! _My head. . .

_"O_rochimaru?" Her voice broke through. It was the dominant one but the others were still there. Whispering and screaming. Screaming and whispering. Each word had claws and fangs ripping past my skull, burning squeezing my head. I felt like my mind would explode. "What's wrong?" Each fang and claw clicked together to ruin the remaining silence.

Wrong? Her voice is fading. Don't leave. They'll take over! "Make them stop!"

". . . Orochimaru, you're fever is getting worse. Let me call for a doctor." I began flailing my arms around in an attempt to grab her. I latched onto her arm and refused to let go even as she pulled away and hit my arm. "Let me go. You'll fall!" She made it sound like a threat. _Fiesty isn't she?_

"Plea--"

"If you go, the voices will get louder!" They started to snicker at me. Cackles, chuckles, hoots, laughing. They all burst forth at the same time.

_Crazy. She'll leave for sure._

_- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -You've scared her away._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Freak of nature. Abandoned again._

I felt sick again, but she hadn't left yet. "What are you talking about?"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hear the tremor in the voice?_

_She's about to run away._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - She won't turn back._

"The voices. You drown them out."

I could see her clearly now. Just her. But she looked beautiful. Her voice had concern etched into it. Her eyes narrowed and scrunched together in worry. "Whose voices?" Whose? Am I supposed to remember them? To try and recognize them, I would need to listen to them.

"Don't make me!" I clutched her arm harder. I wanted to throw her across the room for even asking, but the fear of the voices acting out again kept me. I crushed her form into my chest and shut my eyes tightly.

"Please tell me!!" Such urgency and pain.

_Aww. . . Make her cry? Why not force her to scream!_

"They're all mine." My eyes popped open and practically out as I made this discovery. Each voice was a different variation of me. Some were aged, some young, but all the same, me. "Mine. . . What the fuck is wrong with me?" I was about to vomit again when--

"Gomenasai." Her head was cat down looking away from me. "It's my fault."

"Why?" I took no interest in the speaking voices at this point.

"The blood I used to draw on the ground for the spell, was your blood. I used it so you could retain or gain some of your memories with me back. Obviously, it worked but now. . ."

"Now ?" My fingernails dug into her deep. I grabbed her chin and forced her to face me

"Now you are being. . . haunted by yourself? I think that's the best way to put it."

"What the hell does that mean? I don't understand." Her thought were ludicriss. why would I haunt myself, especially if all it did was weaken and destroy me?

"In your life, you've gone through various phases, or states of minds. For example, before you would think of seducing me as sick. Now you think it's fine. Don't deny it. Now imagine all those states of minds and memories connected with it were all trying to jam themselves into one vessel. They're killing you so they can live." Her eyes were tearing up. "I'm sorry."

"Fix it . . . How?" I felt hot now. I bad type of heat rushing through my body. "Now nownownownownownownownownownownownow."

"I'd need to put you into a trance where you could delve into your inner mind. You'd end up fighting and absorbing each different state of mind, but they can do the same to you. Or your body could over load and break down. If you could last through this, though, you could live. You'll only need to last another hour maybe. I know you can get thrugh the pain. You just need to sleep through it."

". . . I want them back. Put me under." Not fair.

"Huh?"

"I want my memories. They're mine dammit." I swear she was about to laugh. Sweat made hair cling to my face. It made a good veil for conceiling my anger. There was nothing funny right now.

"The risks-"

"Now." I watched her twiddle her thumbs for a bit, then clasp her hands to her bosom. She tentatively reached out one hand to my forehead. She paused and gave me one look directly into my eyes. Her hand slammed against my eyes.

"As you wish. Close your eyes!" I heard fire in her voice. I started to smirk despite the pain. Her hands brushed my hair from my face as I felt the world fall away_. "I won't let you die_."

* * *

It was dark and cold. I felt lost and had no idea what to do. There was quiet. There wasn't empty but rather not near full capacity if that could make any sense. This place was so confusing. _"That's why I'm here."_

"Kiki?" I turned my head to see a full grown woman next to me. She was the same one from my kitchen. "I'm confused."

"This is your mind. If your scared. Your outlook will be bleak. I'm here with you. Just calm down and look for the doors." Doors? What doors? How can she say calm down? I am calm, aren't I? I stopped everything as I felt Kiki's hands trail from my torso to my waist. Her mouth slid to my ear. Hot breath blowing gently onto my sensitive lobe. I turned my head to make our lips connect.

**I began to laugh, but stopped long enough to beckon her. She silently walked over to me without question. I grabbed her arm roughly and softly bit one of her fingers (but not hard enough to pierce the skin). _Why are you being so obediant? It isn't like you. I_ moved my eyes to her face, glaring in expectancy.**

_**I was serious when I said I wanted to understand you. If listening and doing whatever you ask is what it takes, I'll do it. I just want to know. Onegai?**_

**I closed my eyes and began to slowly suck on Kiki's finger. A fang grazed it and blood trickle out the corner of my mouth. She couldn't help but quietly moan. The noise made me open my eyes. _Ikimashoo._ The single room we were in began to warp and melt, creating numerous hallways and revealing iron-bolted doors. _Which would you like to see_ _first?_**

I pulled away from Kiki. The doors began to form. "Kiki? Is it possible for the state of minds to willing become a part of me?" That would explain the other memories that came to me. "It's like chess. When the king falls, you own the whole board. . . So who's the head hancho here?"

"Dokona. (I wonder) For sure each other state of mind will be eaten by another, so the number you need to find will be dropped."

"Let's go." We walked forward into a line of single-file doors. It was significantly different than from my memory. The doors, for one weren't all iron bolted. Some were flimsy wooden ones. Some cracked and chipped with decay. A few were even more like windows.

The ones like windows had the defect of not being able to see to the other side. Or rather the other side was really dark. Curiousity compelled me to open them first, but I was better than that. Curiousity killed the cat.

Which door to choose was an extremely intricate puzzle. The iron doors might have the weakest memories inside it, trying to reinforce themselves with the stronger looking fortress. Or it could be the strong memories are behind it and the door reflects there power.

Kiki grabbed my ass and pushed me into a window. The glass didn't break but rather absorbed me into the other end. I whipped my head around and saw Kiki coming through as well. "I was trying to help you choose. You seemed lost."

"I know my way around my own damn head!" I clenched my fists and resisted punching her. I was humiliated within the confines of my own mind.

"Where is this? I've never been here before."

I snorted. "Why would you have?" Then the vision from earlier dawned on me. She was there while I searched through my mind too. Or was I there while she searched through my mind?

". . . aru. Oi, Orochimaru! Do you know where we are?" She looked anxious. She was probably still worried I might die, which actually made me smile. It was a nice feeling.

Cutting the happiness short, I took in my surroundings. It was a room. It was plain and empty, save for a gray chair sitting in the middle. No one sat in it, but I thought a saw someone stand behind it. He leaned forward and I saw a man dressed in the garb of Suna's Kazekage. I didn't recognize him though, which meant he wasn't a previous one, but a future one. He smiled at me "Welcome to my humble abode."

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOMER.**


	14. My Own Worst Enemy

Kiki began, stuttering in a calm facade (obviously ruined by her stuttering). "You are-- How. . . Why are you here?" She knew him? Or is it just recognition? I tried to move forward but Kiki held her arm infront of me. I realized at once this man was not only out of place, but a probable danger.

"Who me?" He turned to Orochimaru. "Do you recognize me? At all?" He gave a short pause, with no room for answering. "I mean besides the clothing." He reached up and pulled down a cloth covering his mouth. He stood patiently waiting for a response.

"No."

And then he was behind me, pressing his hand against my eyes. His breathe blew gently on my neck. His warm breath slowly transforming into a dry wind.

* * *

_I was standing above a fresh corpse. Blood seeped through the white clothing he wore. A man wearing a silver ponytail was smiling off to the side. Beside him, I white haired man stood shirtless. I held a bandaged-hilt sword dripping blood. The man on the ground had his fingers spasm but he wouldn't get up. _

_"Thank you Kimimaro. Because of you killing the Kazekage was possible."_

_Plans._

_Goals._

_Crush the Leaf._

* * *

"Remember now?"

"Hai." I responded breathlessly. The feeling of power and superiority that came over me in that was intoxicating to say the least. These emotions were imprints from the me in the vision. I could became that! The puzzle pieces and echoes that flashed across my mind weren't catologued properly, in this high. I felt giddy and wanted so much more! This man, this _thing_ in my brain! Was he the cause? My bloodlust slowly was replaced by lust for power and_---_

A small hand encompassed mine.

I stared down to a child-like Kiki. She changed her form for some reason again. Perhaps she's becoming accustomed to that form. Or maybe it's a tactic. As Ilooked into that innocent face, I felt everything melt away. I felt relaxed. I squeezed her hand for insurance and she smiled back before turning to face the kazekage.

He wasn't behind me anymore. I looked left and right before turning back to the chair. Sure enough, there he sat in his amused glory. "To answer your question, I am here simply because I was apart of this gentleman's," He laughed at that, "memory. I also know your business here. I want to help."

"Why should we trust you." Kiki told me this would be like a competition of melding souls trying to take control. To lend me his help would mean giving me absolute control. I gave him a good stare down. He gave off the appearance that he didn't care either way the inevitable showdown went down.

"I am a person from your memory whose has managed dominance, however once whoever gains control, I will return to a simple memory. Here your bound to meet more people who held influence in your life." He crossed his legs and gave a lecherous stare at Kiki. Fuckin' bastard. "She'll grow up cute, won't she?"

"Care to tell me how you hold a significant enough part in my life? It took me your coaxing to remember you."

"Same goes for Kiki, ne? Anyway, you'll learn my significance eventually. Now's not the time." He took out a pocket watch and swung it like a pendulum. "Tick tock. Tick tock."

"If you have information, just tell me already. Stalling just makes things more difficult in the long run." He was met with silence." If you have nothing, I will take my leave." I made a move to leave--

"Weaker memories that can't survive on their own will seek you out."

I stopped. "Pardon?"

"The non-originals don't have enough life force to survive on their own. They will combine with you to survive. Some began combining with others, making the others stronger and able to last longer. They will try to absorb you to have complete control. Memories such as myself are in windowed areas. The weak reside beyond the decayed wooden doors. The more sturdy ones hold the strongest. The weak ones you only need to touch to absorb."

"Jaa ne." I turned to leave believing that was all he had to say. The man didn't stop me or continue with his gloating knowledge. He didn't follow or comment on my rude behavior. From the corner of my eye, I watched the man sit and smirk. I knew from the moment he lifted his hand to wave me off, he wasn't one to be trusted. I jumped through a window and landed back into the hallway of doors.

"Oro-kun? Let's get the weak ones first. That way you build up your strength." I stared down at Kiki. For some reason possessiveness filled me. I let it pass. Silently, I chose a decayed wooden door, while trying to keep my wits about me. The doors could have been a lie.

With my reigning caution, I unexpectedly entered it like a window. When I grabbed the handle, it wouldn't twist. I squatted to eye level with it and saw no keyhole. I pulled on the handle and pushed to no avail. In my frustrations, I threw my weight against the door and fell into grass. My senses told me the scenery was real as a cool breeze blew cold air and the scent of dew in my direction, but I knew better. Looking up, I saw me.

I-- it-- was about twelve. I wore a plain yukata and my hair in it's usual fashion. What stood out the most was his smile. My chin scraped concrete as I began to lift my body. I looked in front of me and wanted to scream. A stone pillar jutted from the ground. My parent's grave. Freshly burnt incense allowed smoke to billow to the sky. A simple plate of onigiri was left as an offering alongside white roses. This was Konoha's cemetary and yet why was I--it so damn happy!?

"Look." He held out his hand to show me a white rope. Actually it wasn't a rope, but long and cylindrical like one. It seemed so fragile though, so familiar. . . "Sensei said they were reborn. I can meet them someday, as long as I live long enough." My eyes widened as I realized what this was.

"Snake skin. . ."

"From a white snake."

"Sensei says they're rare." Our voices were in sinc excluding my monotone. I reached out to grab the snake skin and our skin met. It was an odd feel of heat and then my head hurt. Memories were being packed into my head concerning my parents, their death, and how I coped or the lack of. It blended together until it blurred too fast. All being forced in! Too much! I was going to explode. Bits and scraps was all it was.

_Kaasan, why are you going?_

_--shinobi way. Protect._

_Tousan, too?_

_Our duty--_

_Doushite sensei. Why do people die _

_--no coming back?_

_Reborn. Immortal._

_--destiny. In what existance?_

_Konoha. . . Shinde._

One gulp of air and everything disappeared. I took in my surroundings as it drained to blank. Was absorbing a memory that easy? Some pain was involved but nothing I couldn't handle. I stood carefully as vertigo set in. Colors distorted in front of his face, but he stumbled forwards knowing it would pass.

This experience was easy but unpleasant. Next I would try a window. After the window, a door with a stronger soul. I need to see how it all varies. Maybe after I collect a few souls the aftershocks will fade away.

Outside with the lined doors, I noticed the amount had gone down considerably for the weak doors. That may be a problem, since I was relying on the weak doors to strengthen me. If all of the flimsy doors were devoured, my chances of survival were minimal. I stood back to contemplate the problem before I realized I was wasting time. The decision to abandon my previous exploration plan was a split-second decision, but the better option.

I ran forward to the nearest weak door. I was about to enter until I remembered-- "Aren't you coming in with me?" I looked over my shoulder to glance at Kiki. She was hopping around on one foot, humming some song to herself. She gave a curt shake of her head and began an invisible game of hopscotch. I drummed my fingers against my hip in irritation. "And that would be because. . .?"

She stood still and looked me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were solemn. "This isn't my place to meddle. You can handle things perfectly from here. I'll be here if you need something, but until then . . ." She waved me off and did a hand-stand, walking cautiously, wiith a smile returned to her face.

"Why did you bother to come?" I hissed out as she blatantly ignored me. I leaped forward --

Into a window?

Why? I know for a fact I stepped infront of a door. A window and door are so different in looks. How could I mix it up? The only explaination I had was my subconscious disagreed with my change in tactics and switched my options. Growling at my declining luck, I knocked over the scrolls on the desk.

The clatter registered my senses to the new environment. Turning my head, I inspected the room, wary of potential enemies. Just because this was a window didn't mean I needed to let my guard down.

"Never one to relax, ne Orochimaru?" A soft sigh traveled through the air. I turned quickly and cursed for leaving my back to -- Sensei. He wasn't dressed in his normal attire. Instead of his hokage or civilian clothing, he looked ready to fight in a war.

"Sensei, so this is your room." I looked around thoughtfully. This place seemed more like a labratory. He seemed out of place.

"Hai." He gave me a sad glare as though he was trying to _hate_ me. I was taken aback for a moment at the thought. He was my father-figure and I like his son!

I gave a transparent smile hoping this akwardness was my imagination. I walked towards him. He leaned into a fighting position as he monkey summon poofed to the field and sneered. "I warned you to take care of him ten years ago."

They charged. At me. I wasn't going to stand there stunned, so I jumped back and dodged until I could create a battle strategy. These knock-offs weren't really them, so I held no guilt for defeating them.

I turned left and ran into a glass jar with a human fetus inside. Glass shattered as it fell from the shelf. I retched as I moved back to stare at everything else. The shelf was filled with such assortments: human, animal, pieces, parts, and God help me, _living specimens!_ Science was what this was. Science twisted and perverse beyond comprehension. Consumed in my horror, Sensei struck first.

"Doton Doryuuheki." It started as cracking. Then brown oozed from the wall, spurting forth in small amounts, before the wave hit. Mud broke through the wall and proceeded to demolish the room's structure. Oddly enough, more ensued without encouragement.

Tree limbs crept in alongside the mud, raising their heads and shooting forth in tangled messes and puzzles creating a boxed-in forest. Something wasn't right here anymore. The remaining walls dyed themself a crystalline purple. The scenery changed to a rooftop. Anbu rested attentively outside the area. Four children stayed in the corners. I turned to find Sarutobi-sensei. I fell into him as the shifting plants beneath me ensnared my foot.

One touch and the feeling from before came back.

_Shishienjin!_

_Hokage! We can't get through_

_Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin_

_Damn you Sarutobi!_

_Pain. Arms fire! Medicine-- shit._

_Screams._

_Kabuto_

_Tsunade _

_Kyuchiyose - Edotensei_

_See them again_

_Body transfer._

_Sasuke._

_Vessel._

_Devoured._

All the images flitting through my mind. I needed to vomit. God save me. What was to be was sick. How could I have gone so far high by falling so far? I would normally brush it off, regretless, knowing sick people reside in this world, but this wasn't some random person. I couldn't mock that person for being weak and stupid with his obsession. I _was_ that person. How more attached and personal involvement can you have?

_Crush the Leaf._ The memory echo from before! It should have told me immediately something was going to go wrong. My village. I may not hold it in the highest of esteems, but never would I wish destruction to it. My bloodlust does not extend so far! And I'll be damned--

I looked up to meet the face of Kiki. She pressed her palms to my cheeks and leaned in close enough. . . for. . .-- her forehead met mine. "Don't cry. I'm here to save you from your worst enemy."

I pushed her away and wiped furiously at my eyes. They weren't even watering. "Are you stupid, girl? I'm not crying."

"Yes you are. You're your own worst enemy though. You can't show your enemy weakness can you?"

* * *

**Okay! So tell me how much more memoriness you need me to go over before I get to the juicy parts of the story. Kay? Review. Don't shirk off cause I was nice.**


	15. Remembering Death

I took a small breath as I felt myself being replenished. Going door to window was difficult because I had to face the after-efects of the man I was going to become.

Sasuke-kun.

Naruto-kun.

Jiraiya-kun.

Tsunade-hime.

My people of Otogakure.

I felt pained knowing what I would do. Oddly I felt like there were some things still missing. I didn't feel complete. Everything happened fast considering other 'souls' devoured each other quicker than I could, but it still was wrong. My memories I'm fairly certain I collected almost all of them but something was missing. A key element.

I wanted to turn to Kiki and express my agitation, but she looked . . . Everytime I stared at her, a lust so strong took a hold of me. She looked like a child and yet I wanted to violate her in every sense of the word. I wanted to break her, brand her, bleed her dry until she belonged to me. I swallowed and I felt tears prickle in the corner of my eyes.

**Flashback to a bit ago.**

_I took a final look at Kiki, flexing my muscles. I had the urge to yell, scream at her. Why the hell was she here if it wasn't to protect me from me as she so graciously thinks I need. She says she loves me, but now she won't stand by me._

_I ran, without looking back I ran. Adrenaline burst throughout my body, energizing my rage. I wanted to run away if only for a moment, even though I knew there was no escaping my mind. There was no escaping where my thoughts continued to drift. Kiki._

_And then I was in the door. It moved in front of me. It was so fast. And then . . ._

So bears the tyrannous gust those evil souls.  
On this side and on that, above, below,  
It drives them: hope of rest to solace them  
Is none, nor e'en of milder pang. As cranes,  
Chanting their dolorous notes, traverse the sky,  
Stretch'd out in long array

The time was fraught with evil; there the great  
Achilles, who with love fought to the end.  
Paris I saw, and Tristan; and beside,  
A thousand more he show'd me, and by name  
Pointed them out, whom love bereaved of life.

_I left the room. I found it odd, but I managed to devour two previous souls without a fight. As soon as I entered, two rushed at me and let me take them. Silence was there, only broken by the breathy moans and sensual laughing. As soon as I was finished 'feeding', I glimpsed freely about the room for answers. The room, which both originated from, was of a red hue. A bed was at the far end, neat and tidy as though a maid service was running through his mind. _

_Taking in his surrounding did nothing. Maybe it was simply because these 'souls' were so weak. Maybe it was because I didn't have time to speak or spar with them. Whatever the reason, I felt no different then the time before taking them. That is, until I saw Kiki sitting on the ground twisting the daisies around her hand. Such a strong urge, a hunger, for her overcame me._

_I tackled her in an instant, ripping down her shirt, trying to expose a nipple. I leaned down and bit hard into her neck, as I fumbled with her clothing. In my haze, I couldn't tell if she was screaming or moaning. My nails scraped over her skin leaving behind angry welts._

_I had her completely naked, all clothing in shreds. Two fingers were shoved in her pussy. My face was buried in her small chest, feeling the blood rushing through her. "Please! It hurts! Not now! Not like this. . ."_

_I lifted my head and watched her tears streaming down her face. Her hips frantically tried to pull back. Her arms grasped my shoulders and tried to push me away. "Stop struggling." My pants weren't pulled off but I managed to release my erection from it's confinement._

_She closed her eyes, letting her blush spread across her cheeks. "Please don't. It won't fit! Don't. . . Can't . . . Do you love me enough to wait? Please." She turned her face away and dug her nails into her palms. She looked so helpless._

_I brought her arms above her head and sucked her tit softly, careful not to bite her. I slipped a finger across the inside of her womanhood. "You're so wet. You say no but the truth is you want my hard cock fucking your tight pussy." I heard a moan at my bluntness. "You want that pain. Your just scared of how long I'll want you afterwards. I guess we can wait on intercourse."_

_I moved down her body and rest my head at her openining and licked her until she was at the edge of cumming. "Go ahead and touch yourself. I'll watch."_

_She shook her head from side to side. "You cant say you've never touched yourself. I've heard you."_

_"Who did you obsorb? Why are you suddenly acting like this?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like your willing, fully and completely, to rape a child?!"_

**Present**

It echoes through my mind. While regaining pieces of myself, am I to become the very same demon she tried to fix, or worse? I may have ponder this before but I never thought too deeply into it, because I assumed I could overpower any urge. Clearly, after my latest stunt, it wasn't working out that way. I shook my head and turned back to the doors. There was one left and I had an idea of who it was.

I cast a glance to the side, so I could stare at Kiki for at least a little bit. She took my possessed command to heart. She touched herself. Her lips were pressed closed as she held back everything. Her eyes were closed and one hand wobbled as it kept her from falling back.

I was behind her now. I must have been walking towards her. She couldn't finish herself. She fell back and I caught her. Staring down at her cunt, I could see she hadn't cummed yet. I leaned to her ear. "I would never hurt you."

I slid my hands down her chest, over her nipples. She shivered as they puckered to attention. My hands are unusually cold. Tears started prickling her eyes as I teased her body. Down her thighs. Across her butt. Up her stomach. To her lips. She kissed each finger I glided across them. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Can you control yourself?"

"I wonder."

". . . Just touch. . ."

"Spread your legs,"I commanded,"Massage your breasts while I do this. It'll raise your desire. You'll cum faster. Now which finger do you wish me to fuck you with?" She moan and pointed to my middle finger. I rubbed her clit with one hand (making her jump) and I slowly entered her with my other. She tensed a bit, but when I began to move, she squirmed. "Is it good?" I was afraid she would reject me now.

She nodded a bit. "Faster." I refused. The pace stayed slow. She grabbed my hand and forced me faster. "Oh god. Faster!"

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight?" At the foreign voice Kiki stopped moving, but I noticed him a while ago. She tried desperately to make my hands stop, until she screamed and her whole body convulsed. Saliva dripped down her face as her eyes trailed to the Kazekage.

"Nice to see you again." I pumped my finger in and out of her despite her protests. I whispered in her ear, "This week it's one finger, next two, and so on so on, until you beg like a whore to have my cock sheathed inside of you." She bucked her hips to my finger.

"You enjoy seeing her like such a slut? And letting me watch? I never thought you to be an exihibitionist."

"It's not like you haven't seen her like this before." Kiki was too far gone in pleasure to notice or comprehend what I said. Liquid flowed down her thighs. "After getting back so many memories, I pieced together a memory with a huge gap in it. My killing of Sarutobi-sensei. You were never the kazekage, were you?" I removed my shirt and draped it around her shoulders. "Put it on."

"Figured me out? Sad, but the you should know how powerful a memory I am." The kazekage lifted a hand to his face and ripped the skin off. To Orochimaru, it was like standing in front of a funhouse mirror. He was a tad older looking, but not by much. His eyes were scary. "Do you want to risk me devouring you?"

"What makes you so confident I won't devour you?"

Oro-kage chuckled. "We maybe in your head but as it stands I know more about it then you. And by the way, Kiki happens to still be _my_ property. I don't appreciate you touching her."

I stilled. I have no idea why those words bristled me so. It didn't feel so much like jealousy. It was more along the lines of anger. My resentment was unfounded considering I was talking to myself. "Is that so?"

"Very much so." I was about to attack, but Kiki walked in front of me. She began licking my body. I smirked at. . . me.

In a husky whisper I heard, "Go get him, Tiger." Something slipped into my pants pocket. I watched her hand leave. Such a disappointment. I was hoping to give a show. I watched Kiki walk behind me.

"Stay safe."

I grinned and ran forward. I meant to start a fight but the other me had different plans. I was on the verge of pulling out a kunai, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into what I can only describe as a . . . bear hug. Only it hurt. The breath was sucked out of me. I felt my chakra drain and my memories follow. I think I was dying all over again.

* * *

**First, my computer crashed a bit. Second i stabbed my thumb 4 or 5 times on accident so i couldnt type. i wonder if i still have readers. . . **


	16. Emotions

It obviously wasn't death. How could death be so lulling, like calling a baby into the warmth of a mother's bosom. Death. . . so destructive! How could it be beautiful? I opened my eyes surprised to find myself standing hand in hand with Kiki. Maybe Kiki is what made it peaceful. "Am I alive?"

Her face was staring to the floor, until she heard Orochimaru's voice. She looked up questioningly. "Why would you be dead? Better yet, why me, too?" She smiled so innocently, I felt her absolute stupidity. I tried to shake the feelings that I knew were from the other soul. He was so powerful even after my apparent victory, he still wasn't completely down for the count.

"I just . . . the pain so intense, I assumed. . . I just can't understand what happened! I knew the second I grabbed ahold of him, I was going to lose."

"In your pocket." I shut my eyes and recalled her hands in my pocket. I was expecting a hand job. Reaching into my pants pocket, I pulled out a talisman. The markings were drawn up in blood.

"Is this the only reason I won?" What a mockery to think I was cheating in such an important fight. I moved to crumple the paper, but my hands were grabbed. I stared angrily at Kiki and all but hissed, "I believe you've done quite enough."

"That isn't what you think. It's a talisman to bind your souls together, so you could have better control over them. Fragments of your souls could of held you back to be devoured, or taken over with you preoccupied. Right now, that talisman is keeping the other you in check, so please stop and think about what your doing!"

I was still angry, my pride was still sore, but not as bad as before. I folded the talisman and put it back in my pocket. And fought back to bury my humility. "And do you really want me to take control of the souls?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here to save you."

"Truly? And are there any lies, or perhaps I should say secrets, that you wish to share?"

"It depends on what you think you know. Quid Pro Quo. Start please. There are some things you should figure out on your own."

"Let's start with your existence. It's not real, is it? You're some delusion my head created to help me along."

"No, not quite. A delusion wouldn't know anymore than you would. My time as a miko of my village gave me the knowledge of talismans. My powers gave me some presidece here, and I wouldn't have taken the chance to humilate you."

I sneered at her and thought back.

* * *

_Each voice was a different variation of me. Some were aged, some young, but all the same, me._

* * *

_I stared down to a child-like Kiki. She changed her form for some reason again._

* * *

_"Kiki. . . so. . . you are aquainted with genjutsu? Is that how you did this?" Orochimaru didn't believe it for a second that she did. Yes. Her healing abilities were above par, but if her genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu were existant, she wouldn't have been so savagely beaten before._

_"No. Not at all. I don't want to explain it to you right now. You wouldn't understand."_

_"Kiki? Is it possible for the state of minds to willing become a part of me?" That would explain the other memories that came to me. "It's like chess. When the king falls, you own the whole board. . . So who's the head hancho here?"_

_

* * *

_"Are you real? Or are you nothing but a memory? Has anything thing in here been real? This whole time have you been just a voice?"

"Calm down and think. Somewhere you know."

It was hard to calm down. My mind was whirling in a panic. I just didn't get it. No, I did, but why? "Your a piece of my soul."

"No, not your soul."

". . . Kiki's?" She nodded slowly. "So when you became the child form, you were really a soul fragment?"

"Yes. When Kiki tried to enter the mirror with you, the Kazekage soul blocked her and forced her out of your mind. A piece of me you were familiar with stuck behind and Kiki left me here as a connection."

"Was the Kazekage soul that powerful?"

"Yes. The only reason he let you take all the other souls was because he was too lazy to do it and very confident he could overpower you."

"Cocky bastard." She smirked. I flinched as I realized I just insulted myself. "He's not really me! So it's not how you think."

She stopped smiling. "No. You're not him. You are a beautiful, kind. . . ish man, whom I . . . Kiki loves."

"Touching. How do I wake up from my mind?"

"Obsorb all the souls." She dwiddled with her fingers.

"I already have!"

"Not me." My blood ran cold.

"Excuse me?"

"When Kiki left me here I slowly began to become part of you, drifting away from her. Your body counts me as a part of you, so this jutsu won't cancel out until you take me."

"You want me to kill you?!"

"No. You're not killing me. Besides, the Kiki you love and want is safe outside, tending to your body. She'll be in no danger. As I said before I'm part of you now. And I _want_ to be part of you. Kiki knew this would happen. She wanted this way also."

"I've already touched you plenty and you didn't become part of me." My fingers twitched as I wanted to touch her again at the mentioned act.

"I was strong enough to resist you-"

"It didn't seem so to me." I was satisfied with the brief blush tickling her cheeks. She diverted her eyes from me and wasn't going to re-establish contact soon.

"Shut it. I wasn't in your body long enough to count as you. Add that with my," she gave me a warning look,"resistance you couldn't. But now I'll give myself to you willingly. I want you to take me."

My groin twitched as the wrong idea ran through my head. "God, stop talking!" All seriousness brought to the frontline, I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of devouring Kiki like, like my immortaliy jutsu! It makes me as much of a monster as I was!

"Kiki wants to join our souls. She wants to be one with you on a level that surpasses marriage. Please, we want this. It's nothing like whatever your thinking of!"

"How is it different than my immortality jutsu? How?"

"Their is no dominance. There is love, trust, and unity." She looked me straight in the eye as she said this and extended her hand. "Please love me. . ."

Her voice broke off, sounding so sad and destroyed. If I didn't take her hand, she would feel as though I rejected her and worse yet, I would be stuck here. As I grabbed her hand I realized I needed to begin thinking about my own well being. I couldn't let emotions keep getting in my way.

* * *

**A very short update sorry, but I did update. Last chapter wasn't my fault. I tried to watch horror movies and got glorified porn. So be careful what you watch or X rated idea will haunt you! BWAHAHA. So here you go. Now more actio will com up. and some of my letters on the keyboard are messing up, so sorry i tried to catch them all . Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. oh and i got a weird review last chapter so if someone could explain like the person who wrote it, thanks.**


	17. Adjustments and Manipulations

"Sarutobi-san, Orochimaru was absolutely delirious." I stared into the eyes of the hokage, sick with worry. "When I got him home, one second he was so hagard I had nary a thought of tending to him myself! Then next moment he walked into the composed saying he just killed the hokage!"

Though Sarutobi looked at the situation gravely, his every pour eminated his relief. I looked at him quizzically, tears prickling my eyes. "Why would that make you happy!?"

A dark flush tickled Sarutobi's ears, as I stared at the visage of happiness. "My dear! Have no alarm. Earlier on, Orochimaru-kun was acting out in fits of madness. I find it comforting he did this under no influence of his own."

I smiled. I knew he would understand, but now the only apparent problem was finding out how to stay in Orochimaru's care without alerting Sarutobi. "He's been sick and delusional. I know you were talking about moving me, but I prefer staying with him where I can take care of him, while making sure he's taking care of himself, and besides he promised to be my new sensei! If I stay here it's more convenient for my education."

Sarutobi tensed again. In a more professional tone he spoke, "We can deal with your living arrangements later. As of now Orochimaru-kun is priority. I believe in his garbled mind, it would be best if you weren't left alone with him."

"Why?" I looked up with big eyes. As little as I was, the innocence I possessed compared me to the bad seed, though I never actually considered myself to be without conscience. I was quite manipulative at times, but I didn't do any extreme harm. Did I?

I shook my worry as Sarutobi began talking, with a renewed blush. "You see. . . He might assault you or accidentally hurt you." I knew that wasn't right. He really wanted to say I would rape him, but you can't rape the willing as they say.

"So where will I stay in the meantime?"

"With me. Just until everything is figured out."

"Thank you! Will I be allowed to join you on missions too? It would be such wonderful experience for me."

"I'm don't think so. How far in your training has Orochimaru-kun gotten you?"

"Why don't we fight? You can evaluate me."

"Are you sure?'

"With Orochimaru out of the picture for the moment, an evaluation will be like training. You can see if I can come along and I figure my progress. Everybody wins."

"Fine." He looked somewhat happy at the prospect of the fight. Perhaps it was my eagerness. Since I came here, I didn't display a wide range of emotions. I was too focused on saving Orochimaru. I still couldn't relax because we weren't out of the woods until after the election of the fourth hokage. I knew that was a large landmark in Orochimaru's life. Around this time, he left the village.

We only walked a little way through the forest to the training grounds. I wasn't worried. Sarutobi would go easy on me and I would barely rise to the occasion. I had things planned. Or so I thought.

The second he yelled 'Begin' he attacked full force. He only used taijutsu, kicking me into a tree. The splintering broke my fall. I barely had time to roll away before a bicycle kick neared my head. I regained my footing and tried to put distance between us, but he was too fast at my pace. "I can't go easy on you. Let's stop now. The village has been asked nothing but A and B ranked missions from our squad. How I attacked will be how others will except worse."

I crouched in the foilage, breathing heavy. I needed to be careful with my power. I was a trap master so maybe, I wasn't hopeless at the moment. I climbed a tree and created two shadow clones. The first was sent to rush at Sarutobi while the second ran around behind, making minimal noise. I wanted him to notice the second one. I cloaked my chakra to perfection, so I was invisible as I set up the net and thread trap.

I heard two poofs, knowing both clones were destroyed. I stepped out and ran toward my traps making multiple hand signs resembling Kaze no Yaiba. When Sarutobi ran forward to stop my handsigns, he ran into the trap before I did. The net fell on him and the wires wrapped around his body. I missed the last handsign and all that happened was a weak breeze blowing by.

"I'll stay away and observe. I won't get involved in the fights and Orochimaru will train me while on the mission. It'll be fine!" I felt guilty that I used such a technique on him. He could of stopped but he was worried I would hurt someone (myself included). Kaze no Yaiba was impossible to dodge and hard to control.

"We'll see."

* * *

Orochimaru woke up with a jolt, completely lucid, but unsure were he was. Last time he checked, he should have been in the living room on the couch. He let it go as he stood undressed. Kiki wouldn't have the power to bring him to another house and strip him down. If he walked around naked and ran into Kiki, things would get messy. There were no clothes around though.

As Orochimaru's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he realized he did in fact no where he was. After his parents died, he had often came here, where he felt less afraid by his sensei's side.

Orochimaru snorted at the idea of his sensei coming to the rescue on such a trivial matter, not expecting him to survive. Orochimaru knew better than to think Kiki would go around saying she was a time traveler who brought back pieces of my soul to make me not evil. She would most likely explain the symptoms as the flu. There were worse matters to tend to anyway.

Even with the flu, having a meltdown in front of the hokage after being presented with proof of indulging in sexual explicits with a minor, wasn't good. He would have to tread extra carefully now. He would have to think up excuses to shatter the evidences placed against him.

Orochimaru laid back down on the bed smirking. It wouldn't take dreadfully long for him to figure out a working plan. He found that after absorbing all the souls, past and future, his mind became so much sharper. He was on par with his self in thirty years. The violence streaks were no problem but he found himself with a much shorter temper, but a patience to keep it under control. Now that was all he needed. Patience to think up a new battle strategy.

He stayed in waiting. By the time someone came for him, he was confident he would have all the answers. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Kiki stiffened as she sensed Orochimaru wake up. She felt a jolt of his chakra run through her, possibly as a result of being inside his head. It was good he was awake. Jiraiya and Tsunade were coming over to prepare for a C Ranked mission. Sarutobi had dug aroud at the office to find a mission suitable for me to go on. He tried so hard for me.

We are to travel to Rice Country within a time span of five days to help harvest and plant fields. At least thats what we were told. With my body small and my mind from the future, it didn't mean I knew everything. I was horrible in history, but I still have my second sight. I know the basic truth, but not the one behind the whole mission. In the back of my mind, I vaguely wondered if someone knew they were sending us to a blood bath we couldn't stop.

* * *

**My computer keeps deleting pices of the story now. I had a slightly different ending before but then I had to redo it. hope this sticks. Enjoy the story. Sorry about the lack of action. i need to be in a mood.**


	18. Technical Difficulties leading to Mistak

"I'm sorry." We had already headed out to Rice country, because Tsunade wanted to hurry home. Her little brother's birthday, Nawaki, was coming up around the corner. I felt a sense of dread upon me, but I couldn't recall why.

"Why are you sorry, shoujo-chan?" Sarutobi looked back at me. My head was propped on his shoulder. My body was still trying to adjust to the little girl form and when the shinobi took off, Kiki was tripping in their dust. Sarutobi had to run back to give her a piggyback ride, but that wasn't why she was apologizing.

"You told me that the missions right now were all dire important. To have such an experienced team get such a low ranked mission, you must of went through a lot of trouble." A piece of me wondered if Orochimaru was annoyed at the ranking. The sun began to dip beneath the treelines while I stared at my man's back. Sarutobi made no return comment on my feelings.

"We'll camp for the night here." Everyone stopped, turning to Sarutobi, except Orochimaru.

"Sensei, I believe in a radius of two miles Tanzaku town will come up. They have lodgings free of charge for shinobi on Thursday through Sunday." Orochimaru made eye contact with me and my face heated up.

"That sound awesome! My man, I knew your brains were good for something. So tell me do they have a bathing house, a hot spring? What are the babes - YOUCH!"

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" Tsunade blew on her fist as Jiraiya cradled his cheek. She turned to Sarutobi. "Can we Sensei? Please?"

I watched Sarutobi's face. I'm sure he was thinking something along the lines of '_Spare the rod, spoil the child.'_ Finally, he sighed in concession. His head shook lightly. "Let's go. It's gonna get too dark to move soon. We can stay, if we get their in good light, but we'll still rise at five, understood?" A chorus of Yes's followed as the team caught a second wind.

We didn't make it to the village before dark. It was Orochimaru who drew the kunai and threw it in the near brush, but it was Sarutobi who gasped. Me, Jiraiya, and Tsunade couldn't keep our eyes on them. Their speed was incredible, so much so that they moved behind Sarutobi, stabbed him through his left lung (I found out later it barely nicked his lung but splintered a bone), and moved away without being seen.

"What the hell?! I can't sense their chakra!" Jiraiya moved his head rapidly around. Without an element of surprise, our enemy had a harder time taking us down. Senbon, kunai, and a sword rained down on everyone. Tsunade was in front of Sarutobi healing him. Me and Jiraiya were deflecting everything coming to them. I wasn't as good as Jiraiya. I had a cut on my thigh, waist, and a needle in my shoulder.

I wondered where Orochimaru went until Jiraiya collapsed next to me. They changed their type of weapons to poisoned.

* * *

**Oro's POV:**

He charged at me with a sword and raised my hand to level with my chin. When he was close enough, I redirected his attack into the dirt. In my favor it stuck in a trunk of a tree. I reached down my throat to pull out Kusanagi. I slashed some of his clothing but he quickly abondoned his weapon and evaded me.

He stood right in front of me making various hand seals, but I was paying more attention to his choice of clothing and lack of a headband. He was dressed as though it was a heavy winter and there wasn't an ounce of sweat on his face. A flood almost crashed into me but I raised the earth in front of me. The water did a backlash and began to head for my opponent.

Water hit him square in the chest but it was only a water clone. I opened my senses but couldn't pinpoint his chakra exactly, it was spread everywhere. Jiraiya said he could sense the chakra, and though he is a baffoon, my opponent was the only one who gave off signs of chakra.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."


End file.
